Prez or Maid (REPOST)
by happines delight
Summary: summary: Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika
1. Chapter 1

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih)

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

A/N: hollaa yeorobun, Cuma mau ngasih tau FF **Prez or Maid** saya **repost** di akun yg ini. soalnya yg akun **park richan** kemren ke log out, trus richan lupa pw nya T^T alhsil bkin akun baru trus di repost lagi disini.. jadi mohon review nya lagi yeth ^^ trus kemungkinan ada perubhan sedikit dan ditambah prologue ^^ udah sih Cuma gitu doang,, mohon bagi yang sempet baca tolong review nya, soalnya richan btuh banget kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian... ok sebelumnya richan mau bilang makasih, gomawo, arhigato, xie xie buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca FF abal-abal ini :'V

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **Desclaimer**

 _Cerita ini remake dari komik jepang " kaichou wa maid sama" lebih tepatnya ke film animenya sih :'V so jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita richan mohon maaf.. Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol titik gak pake koma._

 **summary:**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Seorang wanita berumur 18 tahun, bersekolah di SMA Seika, menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai ketua dewan perwakilan di sekolahnya. Dia dikenal sebagai ketua dengan jiwa iblis karena sikapnya yang kelewat tegas dan begitu membenci laki-laki, sehingga tidak jarang ia akan berubah menjadi iblis jika ada siswa laki-laki yang melanggar peraturannya. Namun, dibalik sikapnya itu baekhyun juga memiliki job part time di sebuah maid cafe, dan baekhyun adalah SEORANG MAID, so sikap baekhyun akan berubah 360 derajat ketika ia harus bekerja sebagai maid. Dan sialnya park chanyeol mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahun, bersekolah di SMA Seika. Ia sangat populer di sekolahnya. Sudah banyak wanita yang menyatakan pernyataan cinta kepadanya, namun ia selalu menolak sehingga membuat banyak wanita menangis. Sikapnya begitu misterius menurut baekhyun. Ia juga sangat diidolakan dan disegani oleh para siswa laki-laki SMA Seika karena otaknya yang begitu jenius, pintar di segala bidang olahraga, jago bela diri serta wajahnya yang terpahat begitu sempurna dan gayanya yang begitu dingin menambah kesan WOW di mata siswa lainnya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik kepada makhluk yang bergender wanita, namun lain halnya dengan sang ketua dewan. Ia sangat tertarik dengan rahasia besar sang ketua.

.

.

Byun kyungsoo

Seorang wanita berumur 15 tahun, seorang pelajar SMP. Kyungsoo adalah adiknya byun baekhyun. sangat gemar memasak, selalu mengirimkan kupon hadiah untuk ditukarkan dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Begitu menyayangi baekhyun. Diam-diam menyukai sahabat kecil baekhyun yaitu kim jongin.

.

.

Jung Daehyun

Seorang siswa yang bersekolah di SMA elit, menjabat sebagai ketua dewan di SMA miyabigaoka. Keturunan dari seorang bangsawan yang kaya raya. Bersikap angkuh, dan childish. Begitu tertarik dengan ketua dewan SMA seika yaitu baekhyun, yang membuatnya tertarik yaitu orang yang selalu berada di dekat baekhyun yaitu chanyeol.

.

.

Kim jongdae (chen), lee sungjae dan kim junmyeon (suho)

Tiga siswa pembuat onar yang dipanggil trio bodoh oleh byun baekhyun, mereka membenci sang ketua dewan karena sikap sang ketua yang begitu menyebalkan menurutnya. Maka, mereka selalu mencari masalah dan selalu membuat byun baekhyun marah. Namun, saat mereka mengetahui rahasia besar byun baekhyun mereka menjadi fans byun baekhyun. ntah apa yang dilkukan oleh park chanyeol sehingga mereka begitu menggilai sang ketua dewan itu.

.

.

Lee enjoo

Seorang laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai wakil dewan di SMA miyabigaoka. Keturunan seorang bangsawan, namun lebih rendah dibawah jung daehyun. Berwajah dingin namun begitu penurut pada jung daehyun.

.

.

Cha eonwuu

Seorang siswa laki-laki SMA seika yang berumur 18 tahun. Menjabat sebagai wakil dewan. Tingkahnya yang begitu lembut seperti wanita, karena itulah ia selalu dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh para siswa terutama park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun.

.

.

Jung Jessica

Seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun, seorang manager di maid cafe. Selalu mengkhayal dan menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Sikapnya begitu bijak dan friendly kepada pegawainya. Mendukung hubungan ChanBaek. Karena menurutnya baekhyun terlihat manis jika berada didekat chanyeol.

.

.

Jung Krystal

Seorang mahasiswi berumur 21 tahun, bekerja sebagai maid di maid cafe. Wajahnya yang cantik terkadang bersikap ke kanak-kanakkan namun tak jarang ia akan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan berkata tajam kepada seseorang. Byun baekhyun adalah orang yang sering mendapat perkataan tajamnya. Namun, ia begitu menyayangi baekhyun seperti adiknya sendri.

.

.

Xi luhan

Seorang siswi SMA seika berumur 18 tahun, bersahabat dengan baekhyun dan xiumin. Memiliki tubuh yang mungil, sangat ceria dan feminim. Mengidolakan seorang vocalis dari salah satu group band dari SMA lain, yaitu oh sehun.

.

.

Kim minseok (xiumin)

Seorang siswi SMA seika berumur 19 tahun, bersahabat dengan baekhyun dan luhan. Menggunakan kacamata, bersikap dewasa dan hobinya membaca. Ia mungkin sedikit pendiam dibandingkan baekhyun dan luhan, namun saat ia marah maka kalian akan tau bagaimana bentuk iblis yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Kim jongin

Seorang siswa pindahan di SMA seika. Tubuhnya yang kurus tidak menutup kemungkinan ia sangat menyukai makanan. Bahkan hanya dengan mencium wanginya saja ia dapat menebak jenis makanan tersebut. Jongin adalah sahabat kecil baekhyun, dan baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Alasan ia kembali adalah untuk menemukan cinta pertamanya. Namun, ia sudah terlambat karena baekhyun sepertinya sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah chanyeol.

.

.

oh sehun

seorang vocalis dari salah satu grup band ternama berumur 19 tahun dan berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA. Begitu diidolakan oleh para kaum wanita termasuk xi luhan karena suaranya yang begitu indah. Menyukai luhan yang notabene adalah fansnya, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan kalau ia begitu tertarik pada luhan.

.

.

Prologue END

Tadaaaaa ok ini baru prologuenya doang sih.. isinya tentang masing-masing castnya.. tapi ini gak semuanya. Ada beberapa cast yang gk dijelasin dsni.. kalau mau dijelasin satu-satu bakalan puanjaang buangt *plaak mangkanya yang dijelasin Cuma cast yang penting-penting aja :'V

Mohon kiranya buat para readers untuk reviewnya.. richan author baru, jadi masih butuh kritik dan sarannya makasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih)

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **Desclaimer**

 _Cerita ini remake dari komik jepang " kaichou wa maid sama" lebih tepatnya ke film animenya sih :'V so jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita richan mohon maaf.. Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol titik gak pake koma._

summary:

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"kim jongdae jangan warnai rambutmu dan lepaskan antingmu itu!",,

"lee sungjae pakai kancing yang benar, pakai ikat pinggang!",,

"kim junmyeon pakai sepatu sesuai aturan!"

"kalian harus mencontoh choi minho!"

"huh, kembali jika kalian sudah rapi!"

Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi didepan gerbang SMA seika di pagi hari. Byun baekhyun selaku ketua dewan perwakilan sekolah sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan yang ada. Maka, jika ada salah satu siswa SMA seika melanggar peraturan itu, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memarahi dan menghukum siswa tersebut. Terutama jika yang membuat kesalan itu adalah siswa laki-laki.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

 _ ***Di ruang konseling siswa**_

"aigoo, sekolah ini benar-benar dipenuhi dengan siswa berandalan.. yak cha eunwoo apa kau sudah menyelesaikan buku panduan?" ucapku pada cha eunwoo selaku wakil dari dewan perwakilan yang berarti dia adalah partner kerjaku, aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat buku panduan siswa.

"ketua, apakah ini penting? Buku panduan siswa?"

mwoyaaa? dia bertanya apakah ini penting? Apakah buku panduan siswa itu penting.. aku sudah menahan emosiku agar tidak meledak tapi aiisshhh laki-laki ini benar-benar membuat emosi ku kembali...

"PABOYAA,, tentu saja itu penting. Jika tidak diterapkan maka siswa akan malas lagi!" aku berteriak didepan cha eunwoo, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ba.. baik." Ucap cha eunwoo gugup.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, SMA seika siswa laki-lakinya lebih banyak sekitar 80% dari jumlah siswa keseluruhan. Akan tetapi, aku berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah. Selagi, aku berada di posisi ini tak akan ku biarkan laki-laki bertingkah seenaknya.

Jika diingat-ingat, ketika aku pertama kali masuk SMA seika, sekolah ini sungguh kotor, jorok, berantakkan. Perempuan tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa diam. Untuk itu, aku bekerja keras untuk mengubah keadaan, ya aku terus bekerja keras. Aku pun tidak lupa untuk mencari perhatian para guru, setelah itu aku mendapatkan kepercayaan dari guru dan mendapatkan jabatan sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah...

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

Byun baekhyun melakukan patroli sepulang sekolah, ya ini adalah sebagian dari tugasnya sebagai ketua dewan untuk mengontrol sekolah saat bel pulang berbunyi. Saat dia sedang berjalan kearah kelas, dia mendengar suara..

"ayolah bantu kami" ucap salah satu siswa laki-laki, baekhyun pun berhenti dan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"hanya membersihkan saja, ayolah" lalu salah satu temannya menyerahkan sapu pada seorang siswa wanita dihadapannya..

"tapi.. aku sudah ada tugas lain" wanita itu berkata sambil menunduk, dia terlihat seperti ketakutan. Akhirnya baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

"lakukan tugasmu sendiri" ucap baekhyun dengan tegas. Lalu ketiga siswa lelaki itu menoleh ke arah baekhyun termasuk wanita itu.

"semua memiliki tugasnya masing-masing tiap minggu." Baekhyun berdiri tegak sambil berkecak pinggang

"ketua?"

"serahkan padaku!"

"ba..baik" lalu siswa wanita itu pun berlari meninggalkan baekhyun bersama ketiga siswa lelaki yang menyuruhnya menyapu.

"byun baekhyun, kamu lagi?" ucap salah satu lelaki yang memegang sapu dengan sinis dia adalah kim jongdae.

"yaak, itu seharusnya kata-kataku, trio bodoh" ucap baekhyun tak kalah sinis. Dia sudah benar-benar muak dengan ulah ketiga lelaki berandalan sekolah ini.

"siapa yang kau panggil trio bodoh?"

"orang bodoh seperti kalian tidak pantas aku panggil dengan menyebutkan nama! Sudah ku bilang rapikan penampilanmu! Lepaskan antingnya!"

"ya, ya akan kulepas nanti." Chen (kim jongdae) pun meletakkan sapunya, kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan baekhyun yang telah emosi.

"yaakk, jangan main-main, lepaskan sekarang!" seru baekhyun lantang.. chen pun berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh sedikit kearah baekhyun.

"kau berisik sekali, akan kulepas nanti." Tanpa diduga chen berbalik dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah baekhyun. Namun, baekhyun langsung menangkap tangannya.

"kubilang SE KA RANG" dengan emosi baekhyun langsung melepaskan anting yang terdapat di telinga chen dengan cara menariknya tanpa ampun..

"kyaaaa pasti rasanya sakit" ucap lee sungjae salah satu teman chen

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa sakiiiiiiittttttt." Teriak chen dengan suara nyaringnya.

"langsung dicabut huwaaaa" suho (kim junmyeon) meringis sambil berteriak melihat kejadian itu,

"TAATI PERATURAN!" teriak baekhyun

Akhirnya ketiga lelaki itu pun berlari ketakutan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sudah puas menarik anting chen. Yah, inilah byun baekhyun ketua dewan dengan sikapnya yang kelewat tegas..

"akan ku ingat ini.." ucap chen sambil berlari..

"yaakk tunggu kalian, lantainya belum bersih yaakkk!" baekhyun berteriak namun teriakkannya tidak dihiraukan oleh ketiga lelaki itu, karena mereka sudah berlari kabur menghindari amukan sang ketua.

Namun, sepertinya masalah belum selesai sampai disitu. Tiba-tiba baekhyun mendengar isakan tangis seorang wanita. Ia pun mencari asal suara tersebut

"apa yang terjadi eoh?" ucap baekhyun ketika ia berhasil menemukan suara tersebut, ia melihat seorang siswa wanita sedang menangis dihadapan siswa laki-laki tingginya melebihi batas *eh. Laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arah baekhyun..

"tidak ada, hanya menolak perasaan" ucap lelaki itu dengan santai dan ekspresi yang datar.. sangat datar..

"lagi-lagi kau, PARK CHANYEOL!" ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak. _"laki-laki yang sering membuat wanita menangis"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Wanita yang menangis itu pun langsung berlari sambil terus menangis. Meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"sudah kubilang pakai kata-kata yang lebih halus, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya!" akhirnya setelah memperingati chanyeol, baekhyun pun pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.. dan chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya..

"ini bahkan sudah lebih dari yang terakhir" ucap chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah pergi.

"aku heran kenapa ketua begitu membenci laki-laki" ucap teman chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya.

"chanyeol-si tidak kah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"lakukan sendiri, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

" _Huh, aku benci laki-laki yang membuat wanita menangis_ " ucapku dalam hati.

Aku baru saja selesai dari tugas patroliku disekolah. Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Jarak rumah dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, alasannya bukan hanya karena jarak sekolahku dekat, tapi untuk menghemat uang juga..

Ketika aku sampai didepan rumah, aku membuka pagar rumah ku namun tiba-tiba..

BRAAKKKK

"langsung rusak keduanya." Ya pintu pagar rumahku terlepas dari tempatnya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"akan membutuhkan uang untuk memperbaikinya"

Aku meninggalkan pagarku yang malang dan masuk kedalam rumah..

"Aku pulaanngg" ku letakkan sepatuku dirak sepatu, lalu berjalan menuju kamarku, namun tanpa sadar aku menginjak lantai yang berlubang.

"kyaaaaaaaaa" teriakku refleks, kakiku sebelah sudah terjerumus kedalam lubang yang tertutup koran. Aaaa malangnya kakiku.

"oh, eonni sudah pulang" ucap kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"kyungsoo-ya, jebakan apa ini?"

"tadi aku menginjak lantai itu, sepertinya lantai kayu itu sudah tua."

"jadi kau menutupinya dengan koran?" ucapku masih dengan keadaan kaki didalam lubang.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adikku yang satu ini..

"kau sengaja menginjaknya" ucapnya membela diri.

"aku tidak sengaja!"

Bukannya membantuku, kyungsoo malah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aish sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya itu.

"kyungsoo-ya apa kau terluka?" ucapku khawatir, namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"kyungsoo-ya" ucapku lagi, kemudian dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa dia benar baik-baik saja. Aiihhh ntahlah.

"sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

.

 _ **Author's POV**_

Setelah baekhyun rasa bahwa kyungsoo baik-baik saja, akhirnya dia pun pergi kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaian. Dia menemui ibunya yang sedang mengecat celengan.

"eomma" ucap baekhyun sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"uhukkss.. oh, baekhyun-ah.." ibunya menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang baru masuk.

"aku pulang"

"selamat datang" ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum

Ya inilah kebiasaan baekhyun dan ibunya jika ia pulang sekolah.

"nanti eomma ada shift malam di rumah sakit kan? Tapi sepertinya eomma tidak sehat, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ucap baekhyun lembut kepada ibunya. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

Selama ini ibunya sudah bekerja keras untuk membiayai dia dan adiknya kyungsoo. Ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dia, adiknya dan ibunya dengan hutang yang banyak.

"gwenchana baekhyun, eomma tidak apa-apa" ucap eommanya meyakinkan.

"eomma tidak bisa merepotkan kau terus, eomma hanya tinggal membuat lingkaran kok." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun..

"jika saja appa tidak menghilang meninggalkan hutang." Ucap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang.

"itu tidak masalah." Baekyun berkata lalu menoleh kearah adiknya.

"oh, tadi manager tempatmu bekerja menelpon. Katanya ada pegawai yang tidak bisa masuk, kau disuruh menggantikannya." Ucap kyungsoo kepada baekhyun..

"jinjaa? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi" baekhyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"akuu hampir menginjaknya lagi." Teriak baekhyun, ketika kakinya hampir menginjak lagi lantai yang berlubang tadi.

"eonni, bisa aku titip ini ke kotak surat" kyungsoo menyerahkan surat kepada baekhyun.

"surat undian lagi?"

"tolong ya?"

Setelah itu baekhyun langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat dia bekerja, namun sebelum itu dia berteriak..

"eommaaa beristirahatlah. Aku pergi.. kyaaa ini juga" Lalu baekhyun benar-benar berlari, setelah dia hampir tersandung pintu pagarnya yang rusak tadi.

"huh, kami miskin. Tapi sepertinya eonni memerlukan handphone." Gumam kyungsoo setelah baekhyun pergi.

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"annyeonghaseyo, tuan"

"silahkan sebelah sini."

"baekkie" panggil manager baekhyun.

"nde?" baekhyun menoleh kearah managernya.

"mianhae menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba" ucap managernya sambil tersenyum, seharusnya ini bukan waktunya baekhyun bekerja namun karena salah satu pegawainya tidak masuk. Akhirnya baekhyun harus datang lebih awal.

"ah gwenchana, kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu, jadi dapat membantu." Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan meyakinkan.

"baekkiie-shi" panggil salah satu pelanggan maid latte

"nde"

"boleh aku pesan nasi moe moe"

"satu nasi moe moe, akan segera saya antar tuan." Baekhyun pun mengambil pesanan tersebut.

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai maid disalah satu caffe yang bernama maid latte. Pekerjaannya ini jauh berbanding terbalik dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua dewan perwakilan sekolah yang tegas. Karena, pekerjaannya sebagai maid menuntut baekhyun untuk menggunakan pakaian maid yang terlihat feminim dan berprilaku halus kepada para pelanggan.

.

.

"aahh, aku sudah lama bekerja disini tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Keluh baekhyun sambil membuang sampah dibelakang caffe.

"Aku tidak banyak waktu luang karena banyak tugas sebagai dewan sekolah. Jadi, aku harus bekerja disini. Tapi, jika seseorang dari sekolah melihatku begini..."

"WAW.."

Jdeeeeeeerrrrrr (bntr bunyi apaan ini, ok abaikan -_-) bagai halilintar yang menyambar baekhyun sangat terkejut, rasanya dunianya akan hancur..

"sungguh mengejutkan, ketua" ucap lelaki yang baru saja melepaskan jantung baekhyun dari tempatnya, dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"PARK CHANYEEOOLLLL" teriak baekhyun frustasi, setelah itu baekhyun langsung berlari kedalam, tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol. Ya laki-laki yang membuat baekhyun terkena serangan jantung mendadak pelakunya adalah PARK CHANYEOL.

.

.

.

"tamat sudah" ucap baekhyun frustasi, dia sudah putus asa..

"menyedihkan, seluruh murid akan tau. Semuanya akan tau bahwa dewan sekolah adalah seorang maid. Reputasiku selama ini akan hancur." Baekhyun sungguh frustasi saat ini. dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang posisinya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Dia berguling-guling dilantai.

"waktunya istirahat.." ucap krystal salah satu maid di maid latte. Tanpa sadar dia hampir menginjak baekhyun..

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa, manager! Manager!ada sesuatu benda aneh di lantai" krystal berteriak terkejut melihat keadaan baekhyun yang begitu mengenaskan..

Managernya pun berlari kearah krystal yang masih berteriak

"apa? Ada apa?" ucap managernya kepada krystal.

"hah baekkie, neo gwenchana?" tanya jessica selaku managernya, jessica melihat baekhyun yang terlentang di lantai.

"oh, itu baekkie." Ucap krystal pelan, ya ampun memangnya kau fikir itu apa krystal hadeeh -_-

"kau sudah boleh pulang."

"aniyo, nan gwenchana" ucap baekhyun sambil berdiri dari acara guling-guling di lantai.

"gomawo untuk hari ini."

Akhirnya baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang, hari ini dia benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Baru saja dia membuka pintu belakang untuk pulang. Dia melihat sosok tinggi bersender di dinding tepat didepan pintu caffe itu.

"oh, kau sudah berpakaian normal?"

"apa? Apa maumu" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, aahh sepertinya baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini.

"ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Jadi maid itu adalah ketua. Kenapa kau bekerja ditempat seperti ini?" ucap sosok itu yang tak lain adalah park chanyeol.

" _manager aku pulang dulu ya."_ Terdengar suara dari dalam caffe.

" _gomawo untuk hari ini."_

"kita bicara di tempat lain saja."

"huh?"

"sudah diam, ikut saja" Akhirnya karena takut ketahuan dengan maid yang lain, baekhyun pun menarik lengan chanyeol dan membawanya pergi jauh-jauh dari area maid latte.

Sampailah baekhyun dan chanyeol di sebuah taman, saat itu juga baekhyun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia harus bekerja di maid latte kepada chanyeol. Karena itu adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa dia butuh pekerjaan itu.

"hm alasan keluarga, pasti berat ya?" ucap chanyeol setelah baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"begitulah"

"jadi, itu sebabnya kau bekerja di maid cafe kota sebelah. Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di sekitar rumah saja?"

"aku tidak punya banyak tenaga, menjadi dewan perwakilan aku tidak bisa membiarkan nilaiku turun, sulit menjaga keduanya." Keluh baekhyun yang telah duduk di salah satu tiang taman bermain. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang baekhyun sambil memperhatikan baekhyun.

"hm, pasti berat. Oh, jadi itulah alasannya kau masuk ke SMA seika karena biaya masuknya termasuk murah?" tebak chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi berdirinya.

"begitulah." Baekhyun masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. _"aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir laki-laki"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"huh.. turut bersedih" chanyeol hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah untuk pulang kerumah, sesampainya dirumah baekhyun tidak langsung beistirahat karena tugas sekolah dan tugas dewannya telah menunggu, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan seluruh tugas itu.

"aku tidak boleh menyerah." Ucap baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kepercayaan selama ini rusak." dia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya saat di maid cafe, ya ketika park chanyeol berhasil mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dia jaga baik-baik dari seluruh siswa seika.

"aku tidak akan menyerah..aah pusingnya"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.15 namun baekhyun masih tetap terjaga di meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

 _ ***beberapa hari kemudian**_

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.. namun tiba-tiba saat baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah..

"oh jadi maid" ucap salah satu siswa yang sedang berbincang-bincang..

"maid?" baekhyun terkejut dia sedikit berteriak ketika dia mendengar kata-kata MAID.

"kakekku berkata bahwa sebelum ia meninggal, fotoitu yang dibuat (made) oleh teman wanitaku" siswa itu berkata sambil melirik kearah baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

"oh ternyata "made" (dibuat)" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata apa yang didengar bukanlah maid.

"oh, jadi maid..."

"MAID?" teriak baekhyun sambil melirik kedua orang yang sejak tadi membicarakan maid atau made.

"baju yang aku pakai kemarin 'made in tochigi'." Ucap salah satu siswa tadi, sambil melirik takut kearah baekhyun yang berprilaku aneh.

"aahh made in tochigi." Baekhyun pun sedikit bernafas lega.. namun tidak dengan kedua siswa tersebut. Mereka mengira bahwa ketua nya saat ini akan menghukum mereka.

"kami salah apa.?" Ucap kedua siswa itu secara serempak dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut.

"ah tidak, tidak"

" _aku jadi berhalusinasi dengan kata-kata yang mirip 'maid'."_ Keluh baekhyun dalam hati, Baekhyun pun meneruskan perjalanannya, sungguh saat ini dia begitu sensitif dengan kata-kata yang pengucapannya mirip dengan maid.

" _tapi aneh juga, disekolah belum ada yang tau."_ Masih dalam pemikiran baekhyun, dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sikap chanyeol.

" _apa ia merenccanakan rahasiaku sebagai ancaman? Apa mungkin dia kasihan_?" itulah yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran seorang byun baekhyun.

" _menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik."_ Ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati..

"baekhyun-ah" panggil seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah baekhyun.

"luhan! Xiumin!" seketika baekhyun menoleh kearah dua sahabatnya itu.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya luhan masih tetap melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah baekhyun, sedangkan xiumin memegang sebuket bunga dan berjalan disamping luhan.

"mian, aku tadi sedang berpikir." Ucap baekhyun ketika luhan dan xiumin telah sampai di hadapannya.

"baekhyun-ah, kami tau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap luhan dengan mengeluarkan aegyonya dihadapan baekhyun. Yaah akhirnya baekhyun pun mengikuti luhan dan xiumin untuk membantu mereka. Sebenarnya, luhan tidak perlu beraegyo, karena baekhyun pun pasti akan tetap membantu mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tangga menuju keatas menuju klub bunga. Di tangga itu terdapat karung tinju yang menghalangi jalan.

"ini, pasti karung tinju dari dari klub boxing." Ucap xiumin ketika mereka melihat karung tinju yang diletakkan begitu saja di tangga dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"sedikit menakutkan." Tambah luhan yang berdiri diantara baekhyun dan xiumin.

"kita tidak bisa ke klub bunga karena ini menghalangi jalan." Ujar xiumin, yang disetujui oleh luhan.

" _akan kumarahi klub boxing nanti."_ Ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja chanyeol melihat ketiga wanita itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan ini terlebih dahulu. Mundur sebentar" baekhyun mulai meraih tali rantai dari karung tinju tersebut.

"benda ini kotor dan bau.." timpal luhan yang terkejut ketika baekhyun mengangkat karung tinju yang lumayan besar dan berat

"serahkan, padaku." Dengan jurus hapkido yang ia kuasai, baekhyun mampu menghempaskan karung tinju itu tepat di depan pintu ruangan klub boxing.

Braaaaakkkkk

"kami dari klub boxing!" ucap anggota dari klub boxing dari dalam ruangan yang terkejut dengan suara keras.

"KALIAN, SIMPAN ITU KE TEMPAT YANG SEMESTINYA!" ucap baekhyun dengan cara berteriak. Yah kebiasaan jika ada siswa yang menyalahi aturan atau berbuat seenaknya maka tanduk yang ada dikepala baekhyun akan muncul seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa *ok abaikan ini.

Akhirnya anggota klub boxing pun menuruti perintah baekhyun dengan membawa karung tinju tersebut ke tempat yang semestinya, mereka tak berani membantah ketua yang telah murka.

"daebaakk, baekhyun. Itu benar-benar luar biasa" ucap luhan dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga.

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya berdiri dari kejauhan. Dia terus memperhatikan ketua a.k.a baekhyun.

"tidak juga, ini lebih mudah daripada melempar orang." Baekhyun dirimu benar-benar luar biasa..

"gomawo jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucap luhan sambil memeluk baekhyun erat.

"ini sedikit hadiah dariku" xiumin memberikan setangkai bunga putih kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambilnya. Dia menghirup aroma itu sambil tersenyum manis, sungguh itu benar-benar manis.

"gomawo"

Tanpa mereka sadari chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan baekhyun ikut tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya itu terlihat samar.

"chanyeol melihat kemari" ucap luhan ketika ia melihat chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"apa yang ia lihat?" ucap baekhyun heboh..

"puufftt" chanyeol menahan tawa, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita tersebut.

"apa maksudnya itu, aku tidak mengerti?" ucap baekhyun jengkel..

"chanyeol benar-benar keren." Tiba-tiba luhan mulai membicarakan chanyeol dengan semangat 45 nya *eh -_-

"kudengar ia belajar kempo semasa junior high school, orang-orang berkata ia sungguh kuat. Selain itu, nilai sekolahnya juga bagus. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia adalah cahaya sekolah kita berbeda dengan laki-laki lain." Luhan berkata dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga, dia sungguh mengidolakan chanyeol.

"tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik pada wanita, karena terlalu populer."

"tapi masih banyak wanita yang menyatakan cintanya." Timpal xiumin tak mau kalah.

" _apa ia sepopuler itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini pikirkan"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar dibuat bingun oleh seorang park chanyeol.

" _oh iya, mungkin ia tidak begitu tertarik tentang maid."_ Fikir baekhyun dalam hati..

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"Loh,, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat ini..

Pasti kalian tau siapa yang datang, ya tak lain dan tak bukan park chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya sekarang berada di hadapan baekhyun di depan pintu maid cafe..

.

.

 **TBC...**

Huuhh ini di repost lagi, tapi gak ada perubahan diceritanya masih sama. Soalnya kalau mau diubah-ubah kayaknya lama lagi. Maaf kalau jauh dari harapan para readernim semua.. untuk chapter selanjutnya richan bakalan berusaha bikin ceritanya lebih seru sama lebih panjang ok ok..

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget huhu tolong tinggalin jejak yeth, soalnya author baru ini masih butuh kritik dan saran..

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


	3. Chapter 3

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek) REMAKE dari komik jepang "kaichou wa maid sama"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih), drama

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **Desclaimer**

 _Cerita ini remake dari komik jepang " kaichou wa maid sama" lebih tepatnya ke film animenya sih :'V so jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita richan mohon maaf.. Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol titik gak pake koma._

 **summary:**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

"chanyeol melihat kemari" ucap luhan ketika ia melihat chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"apa yang ia lihat?" ucap baekhyun heboh..

"puufftt" chanyeol menahan tawa, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita tersebut.

"apa maksudnya itu, aku tidak mengerti?" ucap baekhyun jengkel..

"chanyeol benar-benar keren." Tiba-tiba luhan mulai membicarakan chanyeol dengan semangat 45 nya *eh -_-

"kudengar ia belajar kempo semasa junior high school, orang-orang berkata ia sungguh kuat. Selain itu, nilai sekolahnya juga bagus. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia adalah cahaya sekolah kita berbeda dengan laki-laki lain." Luhan berkata dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga, dia sungguh mengidolakan chanyeol.

"tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik pada wanita, karena terlalu populer."

"tapi masih banyak wanita yang menyatakan cintanya." Timpal xiumin tak mau kalah.

" _apa ia sepopuler itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini pikirkan"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar dibuat bingun oleh seorang park chanyeol.

" _oh iya, mungkin ia tidak begitu tertarik tentang maid."_ Fikir baekhyun dalam hati..

.

.

Chapter 2

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu masuk maid cafe, ia bertugas untuk menyambut pelanggan cafe yang datang dan melayaninya dengan baik. Saat lonceng pintu berbunyi maka ia harus segera menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Namun, ia sungguh terkejut. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya, memastikan bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi. Namun, sepertinya ini bukan hanya halusinasinya saja. Ini sungguh nyata, orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya benar-benar nyata adanya.

" _aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa dia muncul disini_?" keluh baekhyun frustasi dalam hati setelah tau siapa pelanggan cafe yang datang.

"uuwwaahh, dia benar-benar keren" ucap salah satu maid saat ia melihat pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut.

"ah, ketemu" ucap pelanggan tersebut dengan wajah dinginnya, yang tak lain adalah chanyeol.

" _apa ia bermaksud mempermainkanku? Apa ini pernyataan perangnya? Ya ini perang, pasti begitu"_ masih dalam kondisi terkejutnya baekhyun berujar dalam hati, pikiran-pikiran tentang chanyeol mulai menghantui otaknya saat ini. Dan pikiran itu tidak ada satu pun yang menjurus pada hal yang positif.

" _baiklah akan aku terima, kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap park chanyeol."_ Ucapnya mantap di dalam hati dengan semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar.

"selamat datang, tuan" baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan menyambut chanyeol dengan ramah disertai senyuman manisnya saat ini, namun yang disambut hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya unik ini.

"puuffttt" chanyeol menutup mulut dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

" _huft, sungguh menyebalkan"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"maaf menunggu lama, tuan" setelah baekhyun mengantarkan pesanan chanyeol dan membungkuk sopan dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Namun, tatapan chanyeol membuatnya begitu risih. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol hanya duduk diam disudut ruangan cafe dengan secangkir kopi, namun tatapannya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan intens seakan-akan jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain maka baekhyun akan menghilang dari dunia ini.

"hei, hei apa itu namjachingumu baekkie, dari tadi dia memandangimu terus?" tanya jesicca dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga kepada baekhyun yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan chanyeol tadi.

"ah, aniyo." Ucap baekhyun langsung mengelak pemikiran managernya itu.

"mwo?" managernya begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan baekhyun yang singkat padat dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya itu.

.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

"ia mempermainkan mentalku, dia itu.." baekhyun sedang berada di belakang sekolah, dia meratapi nasibnya yang terus dibayang-bayangi tingkah chanyeol yang aneh. Dia memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang ke cafe.

"ia berjam-jam duduk, tapi hanya memesan secangkir kopi." Keluh baekhyun, dia benar-benar bingung dengan chanyeol.

"huuhhh, aku mulai lelah ingin istirahat" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sungguh hari ini dia lelah.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain chanyeol sedang duduk sambil menatap kosong ruangan kelasnya yang telah ditinggalkan teman-teman kelasnya pulang.

"oh, chanyeol kau masih disini?" ucap salah satu teman sekelas chanyeol lee sanha.

"emm" chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman, saat ini chanyeol sedang duduk dikursinya tepat dipinggir jendela dengan meminum susu vanilla favoritnya.

"sanha-si, dulu saat junior high school kau satu sekolah dengan ketua, bukan?" tanya chanyeol masih dengan meminum susu vanillanya plus masih dengan menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"nde" ucap sanha, dia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi cukup lama.

"apa ia selalu begitu?"

"tidak selalu seperti 'itu'menurutku ia mulai seperti itu sejak tingkat 2 di junior high school. Kudengar ada masalah dirumahnya dan sejak saat itu.." sanha berhenti sejenak, dia bingung dengan sikap chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin tahu tentang baekhyun, ini seperti bukan chanyeol yang dingin dan chanyeol yang tidak pernah memperdulikan makhluk yang disebut dengan wanita.

"tunggu, sejak kapan kau membicarakan wanita, dan lagi kau membicarakan ketua?" tanya sanha dengan tatapan penasarannya, chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan sanha. Namun, dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan sanha, yang dilakukannya kini hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"ia datang lagi" keluh baekhyun, ya sepulang sekolah tadi baekhyun langsung datang ke maid latte untuk bekerja. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol kembali mendatangi maid latte. Dia memesan satu cup es krim ukuran besar dan duduk disudut ruangan dengan terus menatap baekhyun intens.

"apa ia tidak menyadari, orang mulai membicarakannya." Ntahlah baekhyun sudah lelah dengan sikap chanyeol yang aneh ini.

"ia terus melihat ke arah baekkie." Ucap yoona, salah satu maid yang bekerja di maid latte. Saat ini yoona dan jessica sedang melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol dari pintu dapur.

"sudah kuduga, ia menyukai baekkie" ucap jessica sang manager dengan tatapan seperti biasanya yaitu tatapan berbinar- binar dan hatinya begitu senang melihat interaksi antara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"hah" baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan managernya itu.

"matanya melihatmu penuh dengan kekhawatiran baekkie." Ucap jessica masih dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"hah? Khawatir?" baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan jessica, disaat ia melihat kearah chanyeol saat itu pula chanyeol melihatnya. Ntah kenapa baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini, mukanya pun sudah memerah.

.

.

 _ ***keesokan harinya di SMA seika**_

Baekhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, ia masih memikirkan perkataan managernya saat di cafe kemarin..

" _ia memperhatikanku hanya untuk mempermainkan saja"_ ucapnya dalam hati

" _tidak mungkin karena khawatir."_ yakinnya dalam hati, dia masih terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang tak berujung itu.

"oh baekhyunie, daeebbaakk.. kau dapat peringkat ke-2 di ujian tengah semester." Ujar luhan heboh saat ia melihat baekhyun dikoridor.

"dua?" ucap baekhyun bingung.

"siapa yang pertama?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, akhirnya ia pun menghampiri segerombolan siswa yang sedang melihat kearah papan pengumuman.

"park chanyeol" ucap xiumin saat baekhyun sudah berada didepan papan pengumuman yang terdapat deretan nama-nama siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat.

"yang benar saja." Ujar baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tanpa berkata apapun lagi baekhyun pergi meninggalkan luhan dan xiumin.

"eh.."

"ia pasti tidak puas" ucap xiumin yang melihat baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

Ya baekhyun pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada luhan dan xiumin, ia menelusuri koridor sekolah. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa kesal, ia merasa dibohongi dan dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Pikirannya begitu kacau.

" _ia pasti sedang mempermainkanku karena aku tidak ada waktu senggang."_ Ujarnya dalam hati, dia benar-benar kesal.

" _jangan memandang rendah aku!"_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan penuh emosi, saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya baekhyun melihat 3 siswa laki-laki sedang membaca majalah.

"majalah-majalah apa itu?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"ini hanya komik. Apa karena ini sedikit berbahaya maka dilarang?" ucap salah satu siswa yang sedang memegang majalah.

Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri ketiganya dan menarik majalah itu dengan paksa.

"DILARANG!" ucap baekhyun dengan tegas

"apa-apaan ini? selain itu, kenapa hanya laki-laki yang diperiksa majalahnya?" protes siswa laki-laki yang lainnya.

"kau terlalu keras, aku rasa kau tidak selalu benar" ujar siswa yang satunya. Mereka kesal dengan sikap baekhyun ini.

"jika kau ingin menerapkan peraturan kau juga harus menerapkannya pada wanita juga!" protes siswa laki-laki yang tadi memegang majalah. Tanpa sengaja, chanyeol lewat didepan kelas baekhyun. Ia melihat baekhyun sedang diprotes oleh tiga siswa laki-laki dikelas baekhyun.

"arraseo, aku akan memilih majalah yang boleh dibaca disekolah. Jika ada yang tidak sesuai, maka tidak akan diperbolehkan dibaca disekolah. Berikan aku daftar majalah yang biasa kalian bawa ke sekolah oleh laki-laki dan perempuan." Ujar baekhyun dengan tegas, semua siswa yang berada didalam kelas begitu terkejut dengan keputusan sang ketua dewan. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun harus memeriksa daftar majalah yang jumlahnya bukan hanya satu atau dua namun puluhan.

"tapi majalahnya pasti banyak, baekhyun sudah sangat sibuk kan" ucap salah satu siswa perempuan yang berada dikelas.

"gwenchana, sebagai ketua ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Ujar baekhyun meyakinkan. Mereka tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan itu dari balik dinding ruang kelas, iya orang itu adalah chanyeol. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding luar kelas, dengan tatapan sendu, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas baekhyun.

.

.

 _ ***diruang konseling siswa**_

"huuhh" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, saat ini ia sedang memeriksa majalah-majalah yang diperbolehkan untuk dibaca di sekolah.

"ketua" panggil choi minho tiba-tiba dengan suara bergetar menahan takut. Choi minho adalah salah satu anggota dewan perwakilan sekolah yang menjabat sebagai anggota bagian akuntansi SMA seika.

"hm" balas baekhyun dengan gumaman.

"be.. begini. Se.. sebenarnya jurnal bulan lalu ada yang salah." Ujar minho takut-takut, ia sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin takut-takut ketua nya akan mengeluarkan api yang akan membakar dirinya hingga menjadi abu.

"HAAAHH" teriak baekhyun, minho yang mendengar baekhyun berteriak dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari amukan sang ketua.

"kyaaaa mianhae jeongmal mianhae, mianhae mianhae mianhae" ucap minho sedikit berteriak karena ketakutan dengan amukan baekhyun. Saat ini baekhyun sudah menjelma menjadi iblis yang akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah berbuat kesalahan.

"KURANG AJAR, SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN UNTUK LEBIH TELITI" teriak baekhyun dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"sudahlah, biar aku yang urus.. uhukkss uhukkss (suara batuk)" pasrah baekhyun, dia sungguh lelah hanya untuk memarahi anggotanya itu. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengurusnya sendiri, namun ia merasa badannya benar-benar tidak sehat saat ini. namun, ia harus bisa bertahan. Sedangkan minho sudah pergi entah kemana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, namun baekhyun masih berkutat dengan majalah-majalah yang telah menumpuk di mejanya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya hari ini.

"sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk." Keluh baekhyun masih dengan memeriksa majalah-majalah itu, namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang.

"ketua, apa kau hobi sibuk?" tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah bersender dipinggiran pintu ruang konseling siswa dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak baekhyun terkejut karena chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diruangan itu.

"sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukanmu." Ucap chanyeol lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari baekhyun.

"oh atau mungkin kau itu adalah seseorang dengan tipe S" ucap chanyeol masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"HAH?!"

"menurutku kau harus sedikit beristirahat." Chanyeol mulai berjalan kearah baekhyun yang sedang melamun ah lebih tepatnya saat ini baekhyun sedang menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya

"melihatmu yang sekarang..." saat itu juga baekhyun limbung kearah belakang. Namun, dengan sigap chanyeol menopang tubuh baekhyun dari belakang.

"buat khawatir saja.." ucap chanyeol masih dengan posisi chanyeol menopang tubuh baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Saat baekhyun mendengar ucapan chanyeol, dia begitu terkejut, pipinya memerah ntah karena badannya yang kelewat panas atau memang pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mendorong chanyeol dengan kasar.

"MINGGIIIRR" bentak baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memerlukan rasa kasihan darimu!" ucap baekhyun sinis dengan tatapannya yang berubah dingin. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu memperhatikan baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ah, begitu ya?" ucapnya dingin. Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, dan setelah itu chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun diruangan itu sendirian.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

Saat mulai bekerja baekhyun merasakan badannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia ingin sekali beristirahat namun ia tak ingin menunda-nunda pekerjaannya ini.

"uhukss, uhhuuks, uhukss." Baekhyun terus batuk saat ia membuat sampah dibelakang cafe.

"aku tidak boleh lelah, huuhh." Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu menghambuskan nafasnya panjang.

"jurnal masih belum selesai, aku juga masih harus menentukan majalah mana yang boleh dibaca, aku juga belum belajar." Keluh baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding. Ia teringat ucapan chanyeol saat diruangan tadi.

 _ ***Flashback**_

" _menurutku kau harus sedikit beristirahat." Chanyeol mulai berjalan kearah baekhyun yang sedang melamun ah lebih tepatnya saat ini baekhyun sedang menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya_

" _Aku tidak memerlukan rasa kasihan darimu!" ucap baekhyun sinis dengan tatapannya yang berubah dingin._

 _ ***Flashback end**_

Baekhyun masih memikirkan kata-kata chanyeol sambil menatap kosong kearah depan.

"apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri?" ucapnya bingung

"itu tidak benar" baekhyun kembali termenung, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.l

"yak, bukankah itu ketua?" ucap salah seorang laki-laki yang diketahui adalah suho (kim junmyeon).

"waahh, ternyata benar ketua!" ucap lelaki yang bernama lee sungjae dengan seringaiannya.

"heh yang benar saja? Maid?" ujar chen (kim jongdae) dengan sinis.

"ini konyol"

"oi panggil yang lainnya, telingaku masih sakit" Chen menyeringai dan mulai mendekati baekhyun.

"waktunya mengambil gambar." Sungjae mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku kemudian ia memfoto baekhyun.

" _menyebalkan"_ gerutu baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini. kemudian diberbalik untuk meninggalkan ketiga bocah tengik ini, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"kau mau lari ya?" chen menahan lengan baekhyun dengan kuat.

"tidak apa kan ketua?" dia menarik lengan baekhyun, lalu menampilkan smirknya..

"kau menyiksa siswa-siswa disekolah, tapi ternyata kau hanyalah seorang maid?" ucap chen sinis, baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman chen. Namun, ia lemah saat ini.

"lepaskan" ucap baekhyun, masih terus berusaha menghempaskan tangannya dari chen, namun cengkraman chen begitu kuat.

"kalau begitu kami mau pelayanan khusus!" ucap chen dengan seringaiannya.

"aku foto ya?"

"panggil kami tuan"

"tidak kusangka kau seorang maid"

" _tubuhku melemah"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati

"tidak terpikir kau ini wanita," chen melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"memakai pakaian seperti itu kau terlihat..." saat chen hendak menyentuh pundak baekhyun yang terekspos. Namun, tangannya ditepis oleh seseorang.

"jangan sentuh dia, menyingkirlah." Dengan suara dinginnya chanyeol menepis tangan chen yang hendak menyentuh baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

Saat itu juga, baekhyun tersadar, dia begitu terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol, pipinya memanas jantungnya berdetak cepat, mukanya memerah.

"chan.. chanyeol" ketiga lelaki itu terkejut dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Mereka begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran chanyeol.

"neo gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol masih dalam posisi tangan satunya menahan tubuh baekhyun lalu tangan satunya lagi memegang kening baekhyun lembut. Pipi baekhyun makin memerah, hawa disekitarnya begitu panas. Saat itu pula chanyeol menatap ketiga lelaki yang telah membuat baekhyun takut dengan tatapan menusuknya. Seketika , ketiga lelaki itu langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol disana.

"huuh, mianhae" ucap baekhyun lemah, chanyeol yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun. Namun baekhyun, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini. ia memejamkan matanya..

"mianhae, chanyeol" saat itulah baekhyun memejamkan matanya dipelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar baekhyun berucap begitu lembut. Ia sadar bahwa baekhyun begitu manis saat ini.

"gwenchana, kau istirahat saja." Ucap chanyeol masih tetap memeluk baekhyun yang telah pingsan.

Akhirnya chanyeol pun menyuruh manager baekhyun menghubungi keluarganya baekhyun, sebelumnya chanyeol memakaikan syal yang ia kenakan pada baekhyun. Setelah itu chanyeol pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini masih tertidur dikamarnya dengan keadaan keningnya terdapat kain kompresan. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

"baekhyunie" panggil ibu baekhyun sambil memegang mangkuk yang berisi air kompresan baekhyun.

"eomma sangat terkejut saat managermu menelpon" ujar ibu baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"mianhae, ini" ucap baekhyun lembut, ia pun segera bangun dan duduk dikasurnya, ia melepaskan kain yang tertempel dikeningnya.

"hari ini istirahat ya" ujar ibunya, kemudia berdiri dan mengambil kain yang digunakan untuk mengompres baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah syal yang berada disamping bantalnya, ia mengambilnya lalu mengeluskan tangannya pada syal. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat syal itu, ya dia sudah tau pemilik syal itu adalah chanyeol. Hatinya begitu hangat jika mengingat chanyeol.

"berkatnya , aku dapat beristirahat meskipun hanya satu hari." Gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ ***keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

Saat ini baekhyun sedang mencari chanyeol, dia berniat untuk mengembalikan syal itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia dia berpikir jika dia harus mengatakan itu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keatas gedung sekolah ini.

Baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol sedang duduk dipinggir atap gedung sambil menghadap kedepan memperhatikan taman belakang gedung SMA seika, ia pun menghampiri chanyeol.

"kau tau, mereka tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau adalah seorang maid" ujar chanyeol tiba-tiba, masih dengan tatapannya lurus kearah depan memandang taman membelakangi baekhyun.

"oh iya, padahal aku sudah siap." Ucap baekhyun pelan

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya baekhyun penasaran. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari chanyeol.

"tidak ada, aku hanya meminta mereka agar tidak menyebarkannya. Jadikan sebagai rahasia saja"

"jadi kau mempermainkanku dengan itu?" ucap baekhyun dingin, dia menatap chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dimana tempat baekhyun berdiri, dia hanya menunjukkan smirknya.

"maksudku, kau akan marah jika aku berkata, aku benar-benar khawatir, kan?" ujar chanyeol masih dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, akhirnya baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati chanyeol.

"secara pribadi, aku pikir tidak masalah jika sekolah tau tentang hal itu." Chanyeol terus berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"lagipula memiliki job part time tidak dilarangkan? Walau kau berpakaian maid, tapi kenyataannya kau itu kuat dan tidak pernah ragu untuk melakukan yang kau anggap benar. Kurasa kau seharusnya bangga akan hal itu" ujar chanyeol sambil menatap langit, baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya mampu terdiam menatap chanyeol yang berbicara. Ia memikirkan segala hal yang diucapkan chanyeol pada dirinya. Ia mencerna maksud dari perkataan yang chanyeol ucapkan saat ini.

"kemarin menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, aku berpikir kenapa chanyeol begitu menyebalkan." Ucap baekhyun masih dengan terus menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan dahinya untuk mencerna kata-kata baekhyun itu.

"bukankah aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat baik?" ujar chanyeol pada baekhyun yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"mungkin seperti kau ada didepanku dan berlari jauh di depan, dan kemudian kau mulai berjalan mundur tepat diwajahku, dan mengatakan banyak hal seperti _'apa kau baik-baik saja?_ '." Ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah memandang langit.

"aku terlalu peka, sehingga membuatku benar-benar marah.. tapi kali ini aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapnya baekhyun tulus, ia pun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol.

"lihatlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu chanyeol, dan nanti aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun berucap begitu semangat pada chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumannya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sulit diartikan.

"oh iya, gomawo sudah meminjamkan syalmu dan hal yang lainnya." Baekhyun memberikan jinjingan yang berisi syal itu pada chanyeol.

"aku berpikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya. Karena aku benci berhutang pada seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang dapat ku bantu?"ucap baekhyun sambil menyerahkan jinjingan itu kehadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu.."

"ada yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suara chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius.

"aku mau kau jadi maid pribadiku selama satu hari" ucap chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun.

"MWO?!" baekhyun berteriak terkejut mendengar perkataan chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget huhu tolong tinggalin reviewnya please.. satu kalimat dari para readirnim sangat berharga untuk richan *eyyaakkkk..

Oke Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


	4. Chapter 4

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek) REMAKE dari komik jepang "kaichou wa maid sama"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih), drama

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **Desclaimer**

 _Cerita ini remake dari komik jepang " kaichou wa maid sama" lebih tepatnya ke film animenya sih :'V so jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita richan mohon maaf.. Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol titik gak pake koma._

 **summary:**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

"aku terlalu peka, sehingga membuatku benar-benar marah.. tapi kali ini aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapnya baekhyun tulus, ia pun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol.

"lihatlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu chanyeol, dan nanti aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun berucap begitu semangat pada chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumannya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sulit diartikan.

"oh iya, gomawo sudah meminjamkan syalmu dan hal yang lainnya." Baekhyun memberikan jinjingan yang berisi syal itu pada chanyeol.

"aku berpikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya. Karena aku benci berhitung pada seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang dapat ku bantu?"ucap baekhyun sambil menyerahkan jinjingan itu kehadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu.."

"ada yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suara chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius.

"akau mau kau jadi maid pribadiku selama satu hari" ucap chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun.

"HAH?!" baekhyun berteriak terkejut mendengar perkataan chanyeol itu.

.

.

Chapter 3

Permintaan chanyeol sungguh membuat baekhyun jantungan, bagaimana mungkin seorang park chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk menjadi maid pribadinya. oh, siapapun tolong beritahu pada baekhyun bahwa chanyeol sekarang sedang terkena demam tinggi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan segala pemikiran seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

" _mwoyaa? aku harus menjadi maid pribadinya? shireo.. chanyeol dia benar-benar sudah gila."_ Gerutuku dalam hati. Huh, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi, oh lihatlah ada apa dengan senyuman itu.. aaarrrgghhh aku harus segera menjauh darinya saat ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk turun dari atap sekolah, aku benar-benar kesal dengan ucapannya itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memasukkan batu kedalam mulutnya itu, agar ia tak bisa berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi padaku,.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di atas atap sekolah. Ia menelurusi koridor yang cukup ramai. Banyak siswi yang menyapanya dengan senyuman, namun ada juga siswa yang menatapnya takut-takut. Bagi para siswa sma seika, baekhyun adalah seorang ketua yang memiliki jiwa setan dan iblis. Namun berbeda dengan para siswi sma seika, mereka begitu menyukai baekhyun. ya bagi para siswi, baekhyun adalah malaikat mereka. Malaikat yang di utus untuk melindungi mereka dari kejahilan para siswa berandalan.

Saat baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang olahraga, terdengar suara gaduh. Baekhyun pun menghampiri mereka. Dan ternyata..

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN AGAR TIDAK MENGGANGGU PARA WANITA" teriak baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang begitu menakutkan, yah saat ini baekhyun sedang dalam puncak emosinya. Dia telah menjelma menjadi iblis yang begitu menyeramkan untuk para siswa laki-laki.

"kami sedang latihan untuk festival sekolah" ujar laki-laki yang saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada dan menari-nari dengan gerakan tarian perut dihadapan para siswa wanita.

"memangnya kenapa? Ini begitu menyenangkan, bukan?" laki-laki itu masih tetap mendekati para siswi. Sedangkan, para siswi hanya mampu menjerit-jerit dan menutup mata mereka dengan telapak tangan.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah saat ini. akhirnya ia menarik laki-laki itu, setelah itu melemparkannya kedalam gudang yang berada di ruangan olahraga itu.

"renungkanlah di dalam sana." Ucap baekhyun, setelah itu ia menutup pintu gudang tersebut dari luar dengan cara merantai gagang pintu lalu menguncinya menggunakan gembok, sehingga laki-laki itu tidak bisa keluar sebelum ia meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Baekhyun dan para siswi pun meninggalkan segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang berada di depan pintu gudang, mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu agar temannya bisa keluar dari sana. Namun, sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia..

Tidak berapa lama, chanyeol melewati ruang olahraga.

"aahh chanyeol-si." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan. Chanyeol pun berhenti dan melirik siswa tersebut.

"ia begitu kejam" ujar salah satu siswa lain, chanyeol hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"ketua mengurungnya didalam dan menyuruhnya untuk menyesali perbuatannya." Jelas siswa itu masih dengan raut sedih. Chanyeol hanya memandang datar siswa-siswa itu.

"ketua kah?" ucap chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"nde" ucap segerombolan siswa laki-laki secara serempak. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menceritakan asal usul kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada chanyeol. Namun, chanyeol tidak menanggapi cerita mereka. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"begitulah ceritanya." Ucap siswa itu menyudahi acara curhatan kepada chanyeol.

"kalau begitu renungkan saja." Ujar chanyeol, setelah itu chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"jebal, jangan berkata seperti itu." Segerombol laki-laki tadi memasang wajah memelas pada chanyeol, namun chanyeol hanya melirik sedikit lalu melanjutkan langkahnya,.

"hah, membosankan." Ucap chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mendengar pembicaraan segerombol siswa tadi yang ternyata adalah teman-teman sekelasnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah seorang siswa kepada temannya.

"eotthokke?" jawab temannya dengan wajah panik.

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencuri kuncinya dari ketua." Usul siswa yang lainnya.

"aish, bagaimana caranya?"

"walau kita bersama-sama tetap sulit melawan ketua." Pendapat salah satu siswa.

"bagaimana jika kita bersama-sama menyerangnya?" usul siswa lain dengan wajah seriusnya.

"arraseo." Seluruh siswa laki-laki yang berada disana menyetujuinya. Namun, ternyata mereka yang sedang berunding dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang.

"minggir." Ucap seseorang itu dengan nada dingin yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. Seluruh siswa melihat kearahnya kemudian mereka melangkah mundur untuk memberi jalan kepada chanyeol.

Dengan sekali tendangan menggunakan kakinya yang panjang itu, chanyeol mampu menghancurkan pintu gudang tersebut. Sehingga nampaklah siswa laki-laki yang tadi dikurung oleh baekhyun. keadaannya begitu menyedihkan, laki-laki itu menatap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"cepatlah keluar." Ucap chanyeol

"uwaa daebak, neomu neomu daebak chanyeol-si." Ucap para siswa yang melihat aksi chanyeol. Mereka begitu mengagumi sosok park chanyeol.

"perbaiki pintunya." Ucap chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"akuu terselamatkan." Ujar laki-laki yang dikurung itu, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara bebas saat ini.

.

.

"festival sekolah tahun ini bertemakan 'kehidupan baru di SMA seika'" ujar baekhyun memperlihatkan selembar poster dengan gambar 2 wanita mengenakan seragam seika yang tertempel pada papan tulis.

"ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk meningkatkan image sekolah kita. SMA Seika, kebangkita adalah tema yang bagus." Ucap baekhyun kepada para anggota dewan.

"sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh ketua?" Bisik anggota dewan yang lain, mereka tidak mengerti dengan tujuan dan rencana sang ketua kali ini.

"dengan tema yang menarik ini, kita dapat meningkatkan reputasi sekolah kita. Lalu pandangan tentang jorok dan berandalan akan terlupakan. Tujuannya adalah agar makin banyak perempuan yang masuk ke sekolah ini musim semi nanti." Jelas baekhyun kepada para anggota dewan yang lain dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu, sedangkan anggota lain hanya melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Baekhyun sendiri begitu ingin rencananya ini berhasil agar bisa membuat SMA seika menjadi sekolah yang diincar para perempuan sehingga..

"aku akan mengusir kalian dari sekolah ini, para laki-laki." Tambah baekhyun dengan menampilkan seringaiannya kepada seluruh anggota dewan yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Mereka tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan sang ketua, karena mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa sang ketua begitu membenci laki-laki.

"tapi ketua? Apakah tema ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ujar cha enwoo sambil terus memperhatikan poster tersebut.

"bukannya tidak baik jika berbohong." Tambah anggota lain dengan suara bergetar dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"apa yang kalian takutkan." Ujar baekhyun sambil memukul papan secara berulang kali,

"akan menjadi bohong atau tidak, itu tergantung pada kalian. Semuanya harus bekerja sama, agar festival dapat berjalan dengan menyenangkan dan baik" baekhyun memberi semangat kepada para anggotanya dengan keinginannya yang begitu kuat.

Namun, tiba-tiba kelas 2-2 datang memasuki ruangan konseling siswa secara bergerombol. Baekhyun dan anggotanya melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Setelah itu baekhyun duduk dikursinya yang terletak didepan. Saat ini ia sedang menatap ketua kelas dari kelas 2-2 dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dihadapannya kini terdapat segerombolan siswa laki-laki dari kelas 2-2.

"kali ini kalian belum juga membawa proposalnya bukan?" ucap baekhyun dingin dengan ekspresi datar.

"aku akan berhenti melakukan tarian perut." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Siswa tersebut adalah siswa yang dikurung oleh baekhyun di gudang dalam ruangan olahraga.

"tentu saja." Ucap baekhyun tegas.

"kami sulit sekali untuk menentukannya." Ucap ketua kelas, dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"jadi, kami ingin melakukan rencana yang semula." Ucap siswa yang berada disamping ketua kelas itu. Lalu ketua kelas itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada baekhyun dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"semua sudah menyetujuinya." Semua siswa yang berada diruangan itu mengangguk setuju, kecuali anggota dewan sekolah tentunya.

"melakukan game gunting batu kertas striptis." Ucap baekhyun ketika ia melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"ditolak" tambah baekhyun, lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menatap mereka lagi.

"waeyo? Tradisi ini selalu ada dari tahun ke tahun di festival SMA seika." Ucap ketua kelas mereka sambil marah-marah dihadapan baekhyun.

"itu bukan tradisi." Ucap baekhyun santai.

"bukannya ini sukses tahun lalu." Ucap salah satu siswa, masih dengan nada tinggi karena emosi.

"itu hanya bagi kalian." Baekhyun masih menanggapi mereka dengan santai.

"tidak kah itu berlebihan, bukannya festival itu harus menyenangkan?" ujar si ketua kelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya kemudian menjawab.

"tema festival sekolah tahun ini 'kehidupan baru SMA seika' untuk menarik perhatian perempuan masuk ke sekolah ini" ucap baekhyun berteriak nyaring, emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Iya begitu kesal dengan tingkah siswa kelas 2-2 ini. Saat ini baekhyun terlihat seperti monster yang siap untuk menelan siapa saja yang sudah mengusiknya. Lalu, segerombolan siswa kelas 2-2 hanya menatap takut sang ketua dewan, mereka tidak berani menatap baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah. Karena, baekhyun saat ini sedang dalam mode menjadi iblis.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pemotretan dan wanita sebagai modelnya.?" Ujar ketua kelas dengan suara bergetar karena takut.

"ditolak." Jawab baekhyun dengan tegas.

"dansa laki-laki dan wanita.?"

"ditolak"

"pertandingan sumo antara wanita?"

"APA KALIAN MENGERTI YANG KUKATAKAN, HENTIKAN BERPIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH DAN BAWA PROPOSAL YANG BENAR KEMARI. HANYA KELAS 2-2 YANG BELUM MEMUTUSKAN ACARA." Emosi baekhyun meningkat ia memarahi seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan garangnya. Jiwa iblis baekhyun telah keluar. Para siswa kelas 2-2 pun menatapnya takut-takut, mereka bergidik ngeri melihat sang ketua dewan telah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang menyeramkan. Teriakan yang begitu kencang dan nyaring menghiasi ruangan konseling siswa hari ini.

"i.. itu karena ketua selalu menolaknya" ujar mereka dengan suara bergetar dan tubuh mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"tidak bisakah kau menerima satupun?" tanya salah seorang siswa masih dengan suara bergetar dan tubuhnya yang bergetar juga.

"KARENA ITU BAWAKAN AKU PROPOSAL ACARA YANG BENAR AGAR DAPAT AKU SETUJUI." Teriak baekhyun dihadapan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan mata menyala seakan-akan ingin menerkam seluruh siswa yang membuatnya kesal ini. Sang ketua kelas menatapnya takut-takut dengan sedikit meneteskan air mata dan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 menciut melihat baekhyun sudah benar-benar menjadi monster saat ini. tubuh mereka bergetar karena rasa takut pada baekhyun.

"kalau begini.." ucap ketua kelas dengan mode masih meneteskan air mata dan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 melirik kearah belakang, yang saat ini telah duduk seseorang yang begitu mereka banggakan dan idolakan. Ya murid itu adalah..

"chanyeol-si." Ucap mereka serempak, chanyeol yang merasa dirinya dipanggil melirik kearah mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"chanyeol-si tolong katakan sesuatu padanya." Ucap mereka memelas, chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya karena ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si." Keluh para siswa kelas 2-2 yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Mereka menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan air mata juga.

Akhirnya chanyeol pun turun dari meja tempat ia duduk tadi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah baekhyun duduk saat ini.

"mwoya?" tanya chanyeol, ia melirik kebelakang kearah teman-teman kelasnya.

"seperti yang kubilang, bialng kepadanya agar membiarkan kita melakukan permainan gunting batu kertas striptis." Ujar ketua kelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya kearah baekhyun dari belakang chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memandang baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"biarkan kami melakukan game gunting batu kertas striptis." Ucapnya dengan nada sedatar-datar mungkin dan tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapan chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya karena ekspresi chanyeol itu.

"chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun pelan menahan emosi. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatapnya masih dengan tatapan datar.

"chanyeol-si, tolong pakai ekspresi sedikit." Ujar sang ketua kelas yang berada dibelakang chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melirik kearah sang ketua kelasnya itu.

"karena aku tidak begitu ingin melakukannya." Ujar chanyeol masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"tidaakk." Ucap seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan tatapan sedih. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebih bulat lagi..

"akan tetapi.." ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba, ia melirik baekhyun dan berkata..

"kenapa tidak kau ikuti saja, keinginan mereka untuk 1 kali saja?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman samar.

" _eotthokke."_ Ujar baekhyun dalam hati, ia sungguh gugup jika sudah berurusan dengan chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

'Hari Kuping Kucing'

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

"selamat datang, tuan" ucapku gugup dengan senyuman yang aku paksakan. Kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti ini. bagaimana tidak, pelanggan cafe yang saat ini dihadapanku adalah chanyeol.

"kuping kucing, moe" ucapnya dengan bola mata yang membulat ketika melihatku menggunakan bando kuping kucing berwarna pink. Kyaaaaaa ini sungguh menyebalkan. Jangan kira kau bisa mengancamku hanya karena kau mengetahui rahasiaku park chanyeol. _"Oke kau harus bisa menahan emosimu baekhyun."_ ucapku dalam hati menyemangati.

"baekkie-si, tolong pesanannya." Ucap chanyeol yang kini telah duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki jika berkunjung ke maid latte, yaitu disudut ruangan. Aku pun langsung menghampiri chanyeol ditempatnya, aku harus berbicara sedikit berbisik ke arah chanyeol agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan.

"bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan datang ke sini sepulang sekolah. Jika seseorang melihatku maka reputasiku sebagai ketua akan hancur." aku berkata dengan satu tarikkan nafas, namun chanyeol ia hanya bengong memperhatikanku..

"jangan khawatir, kenyataannya mereka jadi suka padamu." Setelah chanyeol berkata seperti itu, perasaanku mendadak tidak tenang, aku melirik kearah belakang dan..

"jadi itu kuping kucing."

"jadi ini perubahan ketua baekkie menjadi maid."

"neomu yeoppeoda"

Trioo bodoohh kyaaaaaa kenapa mereka bisa berada disini, dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan berbinar itu. Aarrgghhhh aku benar-benar akan gila sekarang.

"walaupun kemarin mereka begitu jahat, sekarang mereka adalah fansmu." Ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

"walaupun kemarin mereka begitu jahat, sekarang mereka adalah fansmu." Ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga rahasiaku." Ucap baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Namun, ia langsung berdiri tegak dan menghadap kearah chanyeol lagi

"tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan festival sekolah." Ucap baekhyun dengan berkecak pinggang dihadapan chanyeol.

"aku hanya menyimpan rahasia ini untuk diriku sendiri saja." Ucap chanyeol tanpa menatap baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk dibalik ucapannya itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

"baekkie tolong ya.." ucap krystal kepada baekhyun untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan cafe yang tak lain adalah trio bodoh (chen, sungjae, suho)

"maaf menunggu lama. Nasi moe moe sudah datang. Tulisan apa yang kalian inginkan diatasnya" Ucap baekhyun kepada trio bodoh itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"kalau begitu, tolong tulis isi hati baekkie-si saat ini." ujar chen masih menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"arraseo, tuan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas nasi moe moe dengan menggunakan krim.

"MENYEBALKAN" itulah tulisan yang terdapat diatas nasi moe moe pesanan trio bodoh itu. Setelah menulis kata-kata itu baekhyun langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan ketiga orang yang disebut dengan trio bodoh oleh baekhyun.

"baekkie dingin sekali." Ujar suho sambil menatap punggung baekhyun yang pergi kearah dapur cafe.

"menakutkan." Tambah sungjae.

.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan Harinya Sepulang Sekolah**_

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, saat ini ia baru sampai dirumah.

"aku pulang." ucap baekhyun, setelah itu ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"selamat datang." Ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba, baekhyun membalikkan badannya kearah kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah duduk dilantai dihadapan kyungsoo ada sebuah kardus, sepertinya itu bingkisan.

"apa itu?" tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo.

"ini hadiah dari post card waktu itu." Jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri.

"heh, apa itu? Apa isi hadiah itu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, kyungsoo pun langsung membuka kardus itu dengan hati-hati.

"beras." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan satu bungkus beras

"miso" ia mengeluarkan 1 cup miso.

"kecap"

"kyungsoo-ya, walaupun kita miskin kau kan masih di tingkat junior high school. Jadi seharusnya kau meminta hadia yang lebih besar." Ujar baekhyun yang kini telah duduk didekat kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan apa saja isi dari hadiah itu.

"point dari post card undiannya terbatas, lagipula mereka hanya perusahaan kecil jadi kurasa ini sudah dibagi-bagi." Jelas kyungsoo kepada baekhyun.

"oh begitu ya." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"pasti berat bagi eonni bekerja sebagai maid karena kau membencinya." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menatap kearah baekhyun.

"ah aniyo, aku tidak terlalu membencinya." Elak baekhyun.

"jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"emm tidak bisa dibilang suka juga. Bayarannya cukup tinggi, aku juga sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik. Selain itu orang-orang dicafe juga baik padaku." Ujar baekhyun dengan meletakkan jarinya didagu seolah-olah ia nampak memikirkan bagaimana sikap orang-orang yang berada di cafe.

"Untuk itu aku merasa nyaman bekerja disana" ia menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang ternyata kyungsoo sudah tidak berada ditempatnya tadi.

"hadiahnya berat." Terdengar suara kyungsoo di arah dapur. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pintu dapur yang baru saja ditutup oleh kyungsoo.

"yak, tidak didengarkan." Ujar baekhyun masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

.

.

 _ ***keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

"TENTU SAJA INI AKU TOLAK" suara pekikan seorang wanita memenuhi ruangan sma seika. Kalian pasti sudah tau suara siapa itu, ya suara yang begitu nyaring itu adalah milik ketua dewan byun baekhyun.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?" teriak segerombolan siswa yang saat ini berada dihadapan baekhyun di rungan konseling siswa.

"MANA MUNGKIN PERTANDINGAN COSPLAY GUNTING BATU KERTAS INI AKU TERIMA." Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak dihadapan gerombolan siswa yang diketahui adalah para siswa kelas 2-2. Sedangkan para siswa itu hanya mampu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mereka. Dan memalingkan wajah mereka dari amukan sang ketua dewan.

"SELAIN ITU, APA KALIAN SUDAH MERUNDINGKANNYA DENGAN PARA SISWA PEREMPUAN." Ucap baekhyun dengan wajah yang begitu menakutkan. Di mata para siswa laki-laki saat ini baekhyun telah menjadi iblis yang 2x lebih menakutkan dari kemarin. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh baekhyun adalah aura hitam, dan tatapan mata baekhyun begitu menusuk dan menyala berwarna merah.

*ok mungkin ini berlebihan, namun itulah kenyataannya menurut para siswa laki-laki kelas 2-2.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah tiga siswa perempuan yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya baekhyun kepada siswa perempuan itu.

"bagaimana jika cafe" jawab mereka dengan sedikit takut, karena mereka tau sang ketua saat ini dalam mode berbahaya.

"arraseo, kelas 2-2 akan membuka cafe." Ujar baekhyun dengan tegas. Kemudian ia langsung menulis kedalam bukunya.

"sungguh tidak adil." Protes para siswa laki-laki kepada baekhyun.

"jahat.. kejam." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para siswa laki-laki, ekspresi mereka begitu menyedihkan. Bagi mereka ini bentuk ketidakadilan.

"AKU KAN SUDAH MENYURUH KALIAN MEMBAWA PROPOSAL YANG BENAR" teriak baekhyun lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian, para siswa laki-laki yang merasa akan adanya bahaya langsung berhamburan berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan berubah kembali menjadi monster yang menakutkan.

"tapi, apa tidak apa jika kita memutuskannya sendiri?" tanya salah satu siswa perempuan kepada baekhyun yang saat ini sudah mulai tenang.

"tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap baekhyun, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"ini lebih baik, daripada kelas 2-2 tidak ikut berpartisipasi." Tambah baekhyun, ia begitu heran dengan tingkah para siswa laki-laki itu.,

"sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka, agar festival dapat berjalan dengan menyenangkan." Ujar salah satu siswa perempuan, baekhyun melirik ke arah para siswa perempuan itu.

"tenang saja, aku yakin festival sekolah kali ini akan menyenangkan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Ia yakin bahwa rencananya kali ini untuk mengubah sma seika akan berhasil.

.

.

Sedangkan dihalaman sekolah sudah banyak siswa-siswi bergotong royong untuk menyiapkan festival yang akan diadakan besok. Dari mulai menyiapkan property yang dibutuhkan hingga latihan gladi resik.

Seluruh siswa ikut berpartisipasi dalam memeriahkan festival sekolah mereka. Sebagian siswa laki-laki memasang tenda di halaman sekolah.

Bukan hanya di luar saja, namun disetiap ruangan pun dihiasi menurut konsep kelas masing-masing. Sehingga sepanjang koridor dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang bekerja. Baekhyunpun mengontrol segala kegiatan yang di lakukan para teman-teman satu sekolahannya ini. namun, ia begitu terkejut ketika ia melihat keadaan satu kelas ini.

"yak, apa-apaan dengan tempat duduk love love ini?" ujar baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, ia memegang salah satu tempat duduk yang berbentuk love love ini sedang disusun didalam kelas yang cukup gelap.

"ini seperti diplanetarium, lalu para pasangan bergandengan tangan di dalam kegelapan." Ujar salah satu siswa yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan baekhyun dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"buang ini." teriak baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya yang menggema diruangan kelas itu.

Akhirnya anggota dewan yang lain segera mengeluarkan kursi-kursi itu. Sedangkan para siswa kelas itu meratapi kursi-kursi mereka yang dibawa pergi.

"barang seperti ini tidak dibutuhkan. Buatlah platenarium yang sewajarnya.!" Ucap baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkecak pinggang.

Setelah itu baekhyun melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengontrol kegiatan setiap kelas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas 2-2. Ia melirik ke dalam ruang kelas 2-2, namun yang didapati hanyalah 3 orang siswa perempuan yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan.

"para laki-laki masih belum datang." Ucap baekhyun pelan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

"ah baekhyun-si." Panggil salah satu siswi yang sedang menulis menu di meja depan.

"semuanya berjalan dengan baik bukan?" tanya baekhyun pada ketiga siswi kelas 2-2 itu dengan tersenyum.

"ini menu cafe nya." Ujar siswi itu, kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang berisi daftar menu.

"kami membuat menu, yang akan kami masak."

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan design cafenya?" siswi yang satunya menyerahkan kertas yang bergambar design cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan kedua kertas yang saat ini sudah berada ditangannya, ia mengamatinya dengan cermat kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"emm jarak antara dapur dan tempat waitter sudah cukup, menurutku menunya terlalu banyak. Lebih baik menyiapkan banyak menu pembuka. Jika yang masak di dapur terlalu banyak, akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengantarkan makanan. Akan tetapi jika waitter yang melakukannya maka dapat sekalian berkomunikasi dengan pelanggan dengan begitu pelanggan tidak akan bosan." Jelas baekhyun dengan sangat detail. Kedua siswa perempuan itu menatap takjub kearah baekhyun.

"tampaknya baekhyun-si sudah terbiasa dengan ini." ucap salah satu siswi dengan tersenyum kearah baekhyun. baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan siswi itu.

"eehh, i.. itu karena adikku bekerja di cafe." Ucapnya gugup. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada mereka.

.

.

Sedangkan diruang kelas lain..

Baekhyun melihat ruang kelas itu di design dengan begitu menakutkan, para siswa siswi pun mengenakan kostum yang menyeramkan. Salah satu siswa tidak sengaja berjalan kearah baekhyun dengan menakut-nakuti. Namun, baekhyun hanya menatapnya tajam.

"bukannya sudah ku katakan tidak boleh ada kostum monster dan hantu." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Sedangkan laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ketua.

"heh, waeyo?" tanya siswa laki-laki yang lain dengan sinis. Laki-laki itu menggunakan kostum kepala monster.

"karena tahun lalu ada yang sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan memegang-megang wanita." Jelas baekhyun pada ketiga siswa laki-laki itu.

"aiisshh, itu bukan kami." Protes mereka pada baekhyun. namun, tidak berapa lama. Mereka mendengar suara jeritan perempuan. Dan baekhyun melihat seorang siswi berlari sambil menjerit ketakutan karena sedang dikejar oleh salah satu siswa laki-laki yang menggunakan kostum hantu.

"tertangkap." Ucap laki-laki yang mengejar siswi perempuan itu sambil tertawa, tanpa ia sadari saat ini yang sedang ia peluk dari belakang adalah sang ketua yang sedang menahan emosinya. Sedangkan siswa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap horor kearah siswa laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya salah tangkap itu.

"begitu ya." Ucap baekhyun tajam. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mundur dan menjauh dari sang ketua yang saat ini akan berubah menjadi iblis yang lebih menyeramkan dari mereka para siswa yang telah berpenampilan seperti monster dan hantu. Mereka menatap ngeri sang ketua. Sedangkan, laki-laki yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang masih tertawa. Ia belum menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menemui ajalnya *eh :'V

"cukup berani juga." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada dingin, laki-laki yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang refleks memundurkan badannya selangkah kebelakang ia begitu terkejut. Ia mengenali suara ini.

Ketika itu baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan matanya yang memerah menahan emosi. Ia menatap tajam kearah laki-laki itu. Baekhyun dengan mode iblis telah bangkit pikir mereka. Seluruh siswa yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung berhamburan keluar dengan berlari ketakutan.

"aigoo." Ucap baekhyun menatap aneh tingkah siswa-siswa itu ketika melihat ruangan itu sudah sepi tak berpenghuni.

"baekhyunie." Panggil luhan tiba-tiba,

"kyaaaa.." baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat penampilan luhan dan xiumin saat ini.

"eotte, bagus tidak?" tanya luhan dengan tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan penampilannya pada baekhyun. saat ini luhan mengenakan kostum penyihir dan xiumin mengenakan kostum kimono dan sebelah wajahnya dicat merah.

"aahh ba... bagus. lumayan" Ucap baekhyun gugup dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat ini.

"aku tidak bisa menakuti orang, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah." Ujar xiumin sambil menakut-nakuti baekhyun yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena takut.

"baekhyunie, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kelas 2-2? Mereka tampaknya kecewa." tanya luhan pada baekhyun.

"hah, mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi." Ujar baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

.

Lalu disebuah ruangan dekat lapangan olahraga, terdapat segerombol siswa laki-laki. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan senyuman evil mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana mereka ini.

"begitu rupanya." Ucap salahsatu siswa laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas ini.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Ucap siswa lainnya sambil menyeringai.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut ketua." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan senyuman evilnya...

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Ceritanya yang di repost Cuma nyampe chapter 3 doang.. karna chapt 4 masih dalam proses hehe ^^.. bagi yang bersedia ninggalin reviewnya richan ucapin makasih banget.. kalau banyak yang respon bakaln richan fast update.. oke segini dulu semoga suka sama jalan ceritanya.. ^^

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


	5. Chapter 5

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek) REMAKE dari komik jepang "kaichou wa maid sama"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih), drama

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

Thanks to reviews:

 **[septianaditya1997] [Misslah] [yousee]**

 **Desclaimer**

 _Cerita ini remake dari komik jepang " kaichou wa maid sama" lebih tepatnya ke film animenya sih :'V so jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita richan mohon maaf.. Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol titik gak pake koma._

 **summary:**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

Lalu disebuah ruangan dekat lapangan olahraga, terdapat segerombol siswa laki-laki. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan senyuman evil mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana mereka ini.

"begitu rupanya." Ucap salahsatu siswa laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas ini.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Ucap siswa lainnya sambil menyeringai.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut ketua." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan senyuman evilnya...

.

.

.

Chapter 4

*MAID LATTE

Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah baekhyun langsung menuju maid caffe untuk bekerja. Ia mulai mengganti bajunya dengan baju maid.

"huuuhh" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan nasib festival besok.

"aku tidak yakin para laki-laki kelas 2-2 itu akan menyerah begitu saja." Ucap baekhyun dengan melipat tangannya di dada. Sang manager yang melihat baekhyun dengan gaya yang menurutnya keren itu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum.

"aaaaaaa, iya seperti itu. Wajah maid yang bagus. Pantang menyerah dan selalu setia kepada tuannya menyerang musuh. Pribadi yang penuh semangat." Ucap jessica semangat dengan tatapan berbinar dan kagumnya kepada baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan sang managernya itu hanya mampu menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah dengan mata membulat ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh managernya itu.

"menyerang? Pribadi?" ucap baekhyun dengan pose berpikirnya. Tiba-tiba krystal datang menghampiri baekhyun dan jessica. Krystal segera menyadarkan sang manager yang dalam mode mengkhayalnya itu.

"manager, mengkhayal lagi kah?" tanya krystal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"membicarakan hal yang yang tidak masuk akal pada baekkie." Ucap krystal kepada sang manager yang kini telah sadar dari acara 'mari mengkhayalnya'. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kedua orang yang tengah berbicara ini seketika bingung dengan perkataan mereka yang berbelit itu.

"permisi, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap baekhyun kepada krystal dan sang managernya. Kemudian krystal pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun.

"tidak apa, baekkie lebih baik jadi diri sendiri, jadilah pribadi yang lebih berharga. Aku senang kau datang ke tempat ini." ucap jessica dengan nada yang begitu semangat ia tersenyum ke arah baekhyun. tapi baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan managernya itu sangat-sangat tidak mengerti ia hanya menatap managernya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan krystal menatap jengah ke arah sang manager.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan." Ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

"manager, tolong jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh lagi." Ucap krystal kepada jessica sambil melangkah keluar dapur. Namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu keluar, ia melirik ke arah baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang gelap.

"pasti berat bagi baekkie yang tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini." setelah mengucapkan itu, krystal pun pergi meninggal baekhyun yang memasang tampang terkejutnya dengan ucapan krystal itu. Manager nya pun hanya mampu membulatkan matanya menatap ke arah pintu yang telah di tutup oleh krystal.

"krystal terkadang kata-katanya sedikit menusuk, walaupun ia cantik. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati."ucap managernya masih membulatkan matanya ke arah pintu. Sedangkan baekhyun saat ini ia merasakan dirinya seakan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"aku tahu baekkie sulit menyesuaikan diri di sini. Tapi aku senang, kau dapat bekerja dengan baik." Ucap jessica, baekhyun melirik kearah sang manager dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan jessica berkata dengan tersenyum manis.

"aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. menyenangkan orang lain, dan ikut tersenyum bersama mereka itu semua menyenangkan bukan? Tapi untuk itu, kita juga harus dalam perasaan senang. Untuk itu aku selalu bersemangat. Mianhae aku banyak bicara ya? " ucap jessica dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum yang begitu manis, ia membayangkan bagaimana para pekerjanya bersikap baik dan sopan kepada para pelanggan caffe. Ia pun membayangkan bagaimana wajah pelanggan caffe yang tersenyum senang saat para maid melayani mereka dengan baik. Baekhyun menatap sang manager dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang managernya itu. Ia merasa bingung dengan perasaannya kini setelah ia mendengar ucapan jessica itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuang sampah di belakang, ia menutup pintunya sambil menjinjing plastik hitam yang berisi sampah. Ia menyenderkan badannya di pintu. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"tentu saja mereka berpikir aku tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini." keluh baekhyun dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan lesu.

"nugu.?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengejutkan baekhyun, ia melirik kearah sang pemilik suara itu.

"haaahh, kau lagi." Ucap baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"heh, reaksimu berbeda." Ucap chanyeol sang pemilik suara berat itu, ia menatap ke arah baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tong sampah yang berada di belakang chanyeol.

"sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk." Ucap baekhyun sambil menenteng plastik itu untuk ia buang.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar.?" Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun, tangannya saat ini ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ia membalikkan badannya kebelakang ke arah baekhyun yang sedang menunggitkan badannya meletakkan sampah. Chanyeol berjalan kearah baekhyun dan menyingkatkan ujung rok baekhyun keatas.

"apa ketua selalu memakai pakaian dalam seperti ini.? ucap chanyeol dengan nada polos, ia masih menyingkatkan rok baekhyun keatas. seketika baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut ia pun menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol dan memegang rok belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan ini adalah drawers." Teriak baekhyun dengan muka yang sudah memerah semerah tomat menahan malu sekaligus emosi.

"tidak perlu sampai semarah itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"inilah sebabnya aku membenci laki-laki. Mereka melakukan tindakan tanpa memikirkan perasaan wanita." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal dan wajahnya yang tetap memerah.

"kau terlalu peka." Ucap chanyeol yang membuat emosi baekhyun memuncak.

"itu karena laki-laki sepertimu." Ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak kepada chanyeol. Ia hanya ,melirik kearah chanyeol yang saat ini masih menatapnya. Tanpa ia sadari chanyeol menyeringai kearah baekhyun.

"jika ketua memperlakukan laki-laki seperti musuh, maka mereka juga akan memperlakukanmu begitu." Ucap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang ntahlah sangat sulit diartikan. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol pun melirik kearah chanyeol.

"biarlah, tidak masalah. Aku juga membenci mereka, jadi tidak apa jika saling bermusuhan." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"baiklah, terserah." Ucap chanyeol lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia melirik kearah baekhyun.

"tapi jika kau terus begitu, suatu saat mereka akan balik menyerangmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"apa-apaan dia itu."

.

.

.

*keesokkan harinya di sma seika

Jdeeerrrr jdeeerrr (anggap aja bunyi kembang api :'V)

Saat ini keadaan sma seika cukup ramai karena hari ini adalah hari festival sma seika. Terlihat beberapa murid sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Di sudut lapangan terlihat beberapa orang berbaris mendengarkan sang ketua dewan memberikan pengarahan.

"festival sekolah akan segera di mulai. Semua bergantung pada kalian, SMA Seika akan menjadi sekolah yang baik." Ucap baekhyun tegas, semua anggota dewan mendengarkan dengan khidmatnya.

"BAIK." Ucap mereka serempak setelah baekhyun menyelesaikan pengarahannya.

"lakukan yang terbaik." Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat dan tersenyum.

"baik" ucap para anggota dengan tegas, kemudian mereka membubarkan diri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan memenuhi halaman SMA Seika.

Mereka mulai melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada didalam festival ini.

"selamat datang di Festival SMA Seika." Ucap cha eunwoo sopan kepada para pengunjung ia memberikan selembaran kepada pengunjung yang datang.

"banyak sekali wanita. Sungguh beruntung" Ucap para siswa SMA Seika dengan mata berbinar yang melihat kearah gerbang dimana para pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan kebanyakan adalah kaum wanita.

Baekhyun yang mengamati keadaan festival pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan konyol para teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Namun di sebuah ruangan ada segerombol siswa yang sedang menyusun rencana untuk tugas festival ini.

"apa kostum kalian sudah siap.?" Ucap salah satu siswa kepada yang lainnya.

"kita akan berusaha sebisa mungkin hari ini, bahkan kita sampai terluka saat membuat kostum ini." ucap mereka dengan semangat 45 nya *eh :'V

"tidak akan kubiarkan ketua berbuat seenaknya. Selain itu kita sudah memiliki persiapan." Mereka berkata dengan semangat dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Saat ini beberapa murid menggunakan kostum samurai (gak tau namanya kalau cewek kimono kan ya :'V) lalu ada yang menggunakan kostum prajurit, dll. Tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan mengejutkan mereka.

"ah chanyeol-si." Ucap salah satu siswa tersebut, saat melihat chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"kostumku ada dimana?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau ikut bergabung?" ucap seluruh anggota siswa laki-laki kelas 2-2, mereka bersorak gembira karena chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sungguh ini adalah keajaiban chanyeol ikut bersama mereka.

"kita mendapatkan teman terkuat." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan tatapan berbinarnya, bahkan ia sampai meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

Akhirnya mereka mulai memberikan kostum yang cocok untuk chanyeol dari mulai kostum yang pertama adalah kostum prajurit inggris.

"tidak sesuai dengan image." Ujar salah satu siswa ketika mereka melihat chanyeol dengan kostum prajurit itu.

Lalu kostum ke-2 yaitu kostum polisi hutan.

"tidak buruk, tapi untuk chanyeol-si" mereka semua menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan kostum yang ke-2 ini.

Kemudian kostum ke-3 yaitu kostum baju samurai.

"kalau begitu anggota shinsengumi saja." Ujar salah satu siswa, kemudia chanyeol sudah memakai kostum ke-3 yaitu baju samurai, lengkap dengan samurainya. Para siswa laki-laki menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum. Chanyeol benar-benar keren menggunakan kostum ini.

"ini dia, ini baru." Ucap mereka dengan tatapan kagum, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"walaupun pedangnya palsu tetap saja keren."

"kalau begitu, aku akan memakai ini." ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil topi yang berbentuk seperti batok dan menggunakannya dikepala.

"ANDWAAEEE." Teriak teman-temannya.

"BAWAKAN SESUATU YANG COCOK UNTUK CHANYEOL. PALLI CARI" Teriak sang ketua kepada para siswa, mereka sibuk mencari kostum yang cocok untuk chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menatap para teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

.

.

.

"terima kasih, datang lagi." Ucap salah seorang siswa yang menjual takoyaki di stannya, ia melirik ke depan dan melihat baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam, "ah maksudku, silahkan datang kembali." Siswa itu tersenyum ramah kepada perempuan yang membeli produknya, "harus lebih sopan, bukan."

"tolong takoyaki nya." Ujar salah seorang pengunjung yang ingin membeli takoyaki pada siswa laki-laki itu.

"ah selamat datang.." sapa siswa laki-laki itu.

"waahh kelihatannya enak." Seketika stannya dipenuhi oleh perempuan yang ingin membeli takoyaki, sedangkan baekhyun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"sudah kuduga ada gunanya juga mengajari mereka sopan kepada wanita." Gumam baekhyun yang melihat stan-stan siswa seika yang penuh oleh pengunjung, ia tersenyum dari kejauhan. "aku pergi ke kelas 2-2 sebentar."

"baik." Jawab eunwoo, kemudian baekhyun mulai menelusuri koridor yang tampak ramai oleh pengunjung..

" _mereka sudah tidak protes sejak hari itu. Kurasa sudah tidak ada masalah_." Gumam baekhyun dalam hati, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-2. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas 2-2, ia pun membuka pintunya. Seketika mata baekhyun membulat karena begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Ia memandang keadaan kelas 2-2 saat ini benar-benar kacau. Para siswa laki-laki menggunakan pakaian tidak sewajarnya. Bertingkah seperti orang gila, menyandera para pengunjung sehingga membuat para pengunjung yang lebih banyak adalah siswi perempuan itu ketakutan. Hal ini benar-benar membuat baekhyun marah bukan main.

"APA-APAAN INI.." teriak baekhyun didalam ruangan, yang membuat para pengunjung dan para siswa laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah baekhyun.

"baekhyunie, mereka secara bergerombol tiba-tiba saja masuk dan berteriak-teriak." Ucap salah seorang siswi dari kelas 2-2 dengan nada lirihnya, mata siswi itu sudah memerah karena menahan tangis.

"apa-apaan itu." Geram baekhyun menahan amarah.

"itu karena." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang baekhyun yang membuat ia terkejut, "ini adalah cafe cosplay laki-laki." Baekhyun melirik ke arah belakang dan menemukan chanyeol yang lengkap dengan seragam pilot, itu benar-benar tampak pas dibadannya yang tinggi.

"aku ikut, karena kupikir ini menarik." Ucap chanyeol mengangkat topinya.

"hah." Muka baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi merah chery, bagaimana tidak saat ini chanyeol tepat berada dibelakangnya, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah baekhyun. dan, lihatlah penampilan chanyeol saat ini. dia begitu tampan, "jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol iya mengayunkan kakinya seolah-olah mengusir chanyeol dengan kakinya, namun ia menundukkan wajahnya yang kepalang memerah itu.

"ayolah, bergabung." Ajak chanyeol kepada baekhyun, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku kemudian menatap baekhyun yang mulai salah tingkah. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan beberapa siswa laki-laki yang tengah membawa 2 orang wanita dengan wajah takut.

"lihat, kami dapat tawanan." Ujar salah seorang lelaki yang menggunakan kostum tentara, "jika benar, kalian kami lindungi. Silahkan duduk dan pesan..." belum sempat laki-laki itu meneruskan ucapannya, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, hawa dibelakang badannya begitu tidak mengenakkan. Seketika kerang baju dibelakangnya di tarik oleh baekhyun yang tengah menahan amarahnya, matanya menjelit memerah.

"semuanya, keluar sekarang juga." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang terlampau dingin, dan tatapan yang mematikan. Seketika seluruh siswa keluar ruangan kelas dan duduk di depan kelas siap untuk disidang oleh sang ketua dewan.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ucap baekhyun marah.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang cafe, kami memeriahkannya dengan cosplay." Ujar salah satu siswa laki-laki yang menggunakan kostum kimono. "kami sudah membantu para wanita." Ujar yang lainnya.

"kami juga ingin bersenang-senang di festival." Yang paling depan menambahkan.

"apa ini yang kalian sebut senang-senang?" baekhyun berteriak di hadapan seluruh siswa laki-laki yang kini masih dalam posisi duduknya, "berpakaian seperti orang bodoh tidakkah bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna?" tambah baekhyun masih dengan nada marah-marahnya. Seketika hening, tak ada tanggapan dari yang lainnya.

"diam.."ujar salah seorang siswa memecahkan keheningan itu, "kenapa kami harus terus mendengarkan perintahmu?" tanya siswa yang duduk paling depan.

"bahkan kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami." Tambah siswa yang lainnya, "selain itu, ketua membenci laki-laki. Bukan" baekhyun yang mendengar segala pernyataan itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya.

"ayo pergi." Seketika itu seluruh siswa laki-laki berdiri dari duduknya, mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan festival itu.

" _ **maaf tunggu sebentar."**_

" _ **tadi aku memesan ice tea."**_

" _ **boleh aku pergi."**_

" _ **tolong tunggu sebentar lagi."**_

Namun, di tempat lain tepatnya di dalam ruangan kelas 2-2 siswa perempuan dibuat sibuk oleh banyaknya pesanan pengunjung yang berdatangan. Mereka sangat kerepotan. Seketika itu baekhyun menjadi teringat ucapan chanyeol kemarin. _**"akan tetapi, kenapa tidak aku ikuti mereka 1 kali saja?"**_ (chap.3 saat dikelas) _**"tapi, jika terus begitu suatu saat mereka akan balik menyerangmu."**_ (chap.3 saat di maid cafe)

"begitu rupanya. Ini semua salahku." Gumam baekhyun pelan, ia memikirkan segalanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya saat ini sungguh sulit untuk diartikan.

"tunggu dulu.."ucap baekhyun, namun sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar ucapan baekhyun itu. "tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati para siswa laki-laki sehingga menghentikan langkah seluruh siswa laki-laki itu, mereka melirik kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"tolong bantu aku mengurus cafe." Seluruh siswa laki-laki yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun pun terkejut, "HAH." Mereka membulatkan matanya melihat sikap baekhyun saat ini.

"aku mohon." Ujar baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dihadapan seluruh siswa laki-laki kelas 2-2. Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"sekarang sudah terlambat," ujar salah satu siswa. Akhirnya baekhyun pun menegakkan badannya kemudian melirik kearah para siswa itu dengan tatapan sendunya, setelah itu ia masuk kedalam ruang kelas 2-2.

"maaf biar kubantu." Baekhyun menghampiri salah seorang siswa perempuan, yang kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan para pengunjung. "eh.." siswa itu terkejut dengan kehadiran baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"aku akan minta maaf nanti, sekarang tempat ini lebih penting." ujar baekhyun sambil memasang celemeknya untuk membantu menangani cafe ini. setelah selesai, ia pun membalikkan badannya ke arah pengunjung dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"ice tea bukan? Maaf menunggu lama."

"apa yang ingin anda pesan."

"maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"baekhyunie sungguh hebat." Ujar salah satu siswi yang melihat baekhyun begitu ahli dalam melayani pengunjung cafe. Senyuman baekhyun tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Sedangkan di luar ruangan siswa laki-laki yag tadinya ingin pergi meninggalkan festival itu malah berbalik dan mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sang ketua. Mereka begitu takjub dengan kelihaian sang ketua. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi datar. Kemudian chanyeol pun membuka pintu kelas 2-2.

"eh? Chanyeol-si kau mau membantu?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang melihat chanyeol membuka pintu.

"melakukan perintah ketua, bukan." Ujar chanyeol sambil melirik kearah siswa tersebut dengan mengangkat topinya sebentar, senyum tipisnya yang terhias diwajahnya membuatnya semakin keren. Chanyeol pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"cheese tart dan lemon tea, bukan." Baekhyun menulis pesanan pengunjung saat ini, "baiklah, aku mengerti."

"tolong sebelah sini." Panggil seorang pengunjung laki-laki yang berada di belakang baekhyun.

"baik, sebutkan pesananmu. Tuan. Eh?" baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ia membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar kelepasan bicara.

"eh.." pengunjung yang berada didepannya saat ini menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "celaka, kebiasaan saat bekerja." Rutuk baekhyun dalam hati, ia tersenyum kikuk di hadapan para pengunjung. Badannya terasa kaku, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini. namun tiba-tiba seseorang memecahkan keadaan mencekam bagi baekhyun itu.

"excuse me." Ujar salah seorang pelayan dengan menggunakan kostum pilot ditangannya terdapat teko, orang itu adalah chanyeol. "another cup of coffe, young lady?" tanya chanyeol kepada salah satu pengunjung yang berada di hadapan baekhyun saat ini.

"kyaaaaaa..." seluruh pengunjung wanita berteriak histeris saat melihat chanyeol menggunakan bahasa inggris begitu fasih dan penampilannya yang begitu tampan. Mereka menatap kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja.

"chanyeol." Gumam baekhyun, mukanya mulai memerah lagi. Saat tau orang yang membebaskannya dari keadaan mencekam itu adalah chanyeol.

"aku juga tolong secangkir." Pinta salah seorang pengunjung laki-laki dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat karena mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"how about you sir? What do you like?" tanya chanyeol pada laki-laki itu, kemudian menuangkan coffe dari teko ke dalam cangkir. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun yang masih mematung ditempatnya. "kenapa memandang seperti itu?" ujar chanyeol tba-tiba.

"hah.." baekhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kau kan maid, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar." Ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun dengan tegas. Baekhyun yang diperintah seperti itu hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk imut, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini.

"aku mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sehingga menampilkan eye smilenya.

"sepertinya menyenangkan." Teriak para siswa laki-laki yang kini tengah menerobos pintu masuk dengan heboh. "kami mau ikut." Ujar mereka serempak.

Baekhyun yang melihat kearah pintu pun hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ia terkejut dengan sikap para siswa laki-laki itu.

"berbagai macam jenis permen untuk kalian." Ujar siswa laki—laki yang kini telah berbaur ke pengunjung.

"ini pesanannya nona."

"tuan berikan perintah."

Baekhyun masih mematung didepan kelas, ia terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. ia membulatkan matanya, tatapannya terarah pada penjuru kelas..

"sepertinya kelas 2-2 menyenangkan." Orang-orang yang menyaksikan itu langsung berlari menuju kelas 2-2, saat ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang mengantri untuk masuk kedalam cafe milik kelas 2-2. Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan kelas menatap keadaan didepannya, ia tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya.

"ini tidak buruk bukan." Ujar chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"ya."jawab baekhyun masih menampilkan senyum tipisnya, namun tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki menabraknya dari samping.

"kalian.." geram baekhyun, lalu kedua siswa laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan takut. Wajah kedua siswa laki-laki itu sudah penuh dengan coretan.

"tidak, mereka yang menyuruh kami melukis seperti ini." sangkal siswa itu karena takut sang ketua akan marah.

"kami tidak menyuruh." Teriak siswa perempuan dengan tertawa kecil,

"hah, ini hanya hukuman." Ujar kedua laki-laki itu dengan suara bergetar karena takut, namun baekhyun hanya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua.

"mereka yang memulainya." Ujar siswa perempuan itu tak mau kalah.

"pufftt, jangan berlebihan iya." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis sehingga menampilkan eye smilenya ke arah dua laki-laki itu,

"ketua tersenyum." Ujar salah seorang siswa laki-laki itu dengan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"tersenyum" tanya salah satunya lagi, "sepertinya," yang lain menanggapi dengan nada terkejut namun detik selanjutnya, "manisnya.." mereka menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

"itu benar." Ucap trio bodoh tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Akhirnya baekhyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, kemudian ia meninggalkan cafe dan pergi untuk mengontrol keadaan di halaman sma seika. Ia menghampiri eunwoo yang berada di dekat gerbang masuk.

"selamat datang di sma seika." Ujar eunwoo kepada pengunjung yang datang kemudian ia membagikan selembaran kepada para pengunjung.

"oh ketua, bagaimana dengan kelas 2-2?" tanya eunwoo yang melihat baekhyun tiba-tiba datang kearahnya.

"baik-baik saja." Ujar baekhyun pada eunwoo, "sisanya serahkan saja padaku." Baekhyun pun meminta selembaran kertas pada anggota dewan yang masih bekerja.

"tapi.." ucapan eunwoo di potong oleh baekhyun, "kalian belum sempat melihat-lihat festival bukan?" tanya baekhyun, yang membuat para anggota dewan bingung.

"kenapa? Pergilah bersenang-senang." Ujar baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"baik." Akhirnya seluruh anggota dewan pun berlari berbaur dengan para teman-temannya untuk menimati festival sekolah ini.

"ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sma seika." Ucap salah seorang pengunjung yang baru saja datang, "hatiku berdebar-debar." Tambah yang satu nya.

"selamat datang di seika, ku harap kalian dapat bersenang-senang." Sapa baekhyun dengan tersenyum, kemudian ia menyerahkan selembaran pada pengunjung itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"iya.." ucap mereka serempak. Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sma seika, " kakak itu sungguh baik, sekolah ini tampaknya menyenangkan." Ujar salah seorang pengunjung tadi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum, ia mengingat perkataan managernya saat di maid kemarin, **"menyenangkan orang lain, dan ikut tersenyum bersama mereka itu semua menyenangkan bukan? Tapi untuk itu, kita juga harus dalam perasaan senang."**

.

.

.

Akhirnya acara festival pun berakhir dengan menyalakan api unggun di tengah halaman depan sekolah. Mereka begitu menikmati acara hari ini.

Baekhyun beristirahat di bawah pohon yang berada di taman kecil sma seika. Ia memperhatikan poster yang ia buat. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"eh? Ternyata ketua." Ucap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon, "tidak ikut membakar api unggun." Tanyanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati baekhyun.

"mengejutkan saja, aku sedang beristirahat." Jawab baekhyun lalu meletakkan poster itu di samping tubungnya.

"emm, kalau begitu aku juga." Ujar chanyeol. Lalu baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati chanyeol yang sedang melepas atribut kostumnya.

"chanyeol." Panggilnya saat sudah berada di hadapan chanyeol.

"hmm" chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"terima kasih sudah menolong." Ujar baekhyun tiba-tiba, chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menatap ke arah baekhyun.

"seperti yang kau katakan, sebagai ketua aku harus mendengarkan para anggota." Jelas baekhyun dengan memandang lurus kearah depan mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol. Namun detik berikutnya ia menghadap kearah chanyeol. "kau buat aku sadar akan suatu hal."

"kalau begitu boleh aku beritahu semua orang bahwa kau adalah maid?" ucap chanyeol masih dengan tatapan mengarah pada baekhyun. baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun terlonjak kaget.

"bodoh, itu adalah urusan yang berbeda selain itu kau berkata tidak akan memberi.." sebelum baekhyun meneruskan protesnya, chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik lengan baekhyun. "tentu saja." Ucap chanyeol yang kini tengah mengunci baekhyun di sudut pohon. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagu sang ketua dewan lalu ia mengeluarkan smirknya. " karena kau adalah.." chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sebentar ia melihat ekspresi baekhyun dan menyeringai, " maid pribadiku."

Sontak muka baekhyun memerah semerah tomat karena ucapan chanyeol barusan, ia gugup lalu berteriak, " memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?"

"aku adalah anggota armada dengan pangkat tertinggi." Jawab chanyeol atas pertanyaan baekhyun.

"hentikan, sudah cukup." Teriak baekhyun masih dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

*Maid Latte

"baju dan apron yang digunakan oleh baekkie sungguh cocok."

"senangnya melihat sepanjang hari."

"kuharap festival sekolah tahun depan segera tiba."

Itu adalah gumaman trio bodoh dengan memandang baekhyun yang tengah berdiri didekat chanyeol.

"mungkin lain kali aku menjadi kepala pelayan." Ujar chanyeol sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"aku sudah tidak perduli." Ujar baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

TBC

Makasih untuk yang udh ngefollow, ngefavorite'in, ngeriview. Mskpun kyaknya bnyak yg gak minat sma ini FF. But, saya mau makasih bngt buat kalian yang udh ninggalin jejaknya. So, saya menunggu review'annya lagi. FF ini lanjut tergntung review dri kalian para readers ^^


End file.
